


Буря

by Svengaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит на уединенном острове. Северус Снейп, изгнанный из Англии, с помощью волшебных чар вызывает бурю на море. Гарри Поттер, который вместе с сыном Джеймсом и Роном Уизли совершает морской круиз, попадает в бурю и оказывается выброшенным на остров.<br/>Размер: макси</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буря

Буря

Название: Буря  
Автор: Svengaly  
Бета: Метелик Мю  
Пейринг: СС/ГП  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр: романс, драма  
Дисклеймер: персонажи и их характеры принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг, сюжет — У.Шекспиру  
Краткое содержание: Действие происходит на уединенном острове. Северус Снейп, изгнанный из Англии, с помощью волшебных чар вызывает бурю на море. Гарри Поттер, который вместе с сыном Джеймсом и Роном Уизли совершает морской круиз, попадает в бурю и оказывается выброшенным на остров.  
Размер: макси  
Предупреждения: АУ  
Примечания: фанфик написан для фест форума Polyjuice Potion "Другие Вселенные".  
Кроссовер с «Бурей» Уильяма Шекспира.

Северус открыл глаза и посмотрел в потолок.

Ему снова снилась Кларибель. Они были в подземельях, вместе, как тогда, когда прокладывали туннели под островом. Но на этот раз что-то изменилось: туннели, по которым они шли, уводили куда глубже, чем настоящие, и тьма в них была густой, как чернила. Кларибель вела его за руку и, временами оборачиваясь, прикладывала палец к губам. Наконец она остановилась, повернулась к Северусу и, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова, взяла его лицо в руки, поцеловала в лоб. А затем пошла прочь, одна.

Северус позвал её, и тогда она сказала что-то, чего он теперь не мог вспомнить.

Воспоминание таяло, и Северус крепко зажмурился, чтобы вернуть состояние полудрёмы и задержать ускользающий образ.

Сон повторялся каждую ночь; каждую ночь Кларибель открывала Северусу какую-то тайну — и каждый раз он забывал её слова немедленно по пробуждении. Между тем его не оставляло чувство, что сказанное Кларибель было чрезвычайно важно.

«Сон — это всего лишь дорога, а сновидения — знаки на этом пути», — говорил он Миранде.

Что за знак пыталась подать ему Кларибель?

За окном послышался звон и пение, спальня озарилась золотым светом.

— Входи, Ариэль, — пригласил Северус.

Рама распахнулась, и огненный смерч, крутясь, ворвался в комнату.

— Сколько раз тебе говорил: в пещере принимай другой облик, — проворчал Северус, уворачиваясь от летающих по спальне оборванных занавесей. — Мьет говорит, что устала чинить испорченные шторы.

Ариэль расхохотался и уронил карниз.

— Корабль здесь! — пропел он. — Твои враги плывут сюда! Не упусти их!

— Не упущу. — Северус злорадно улыбнулся, набросил мантию поверх рубашки и спустился в библиотеку.

Ариэль следовал за ним, и на его пути ковры вставали горбом, вазы падали со своих мест под негодующие крики лемуров.

— Здесь веди себя тихо, не то мигом защемлю тебя в каком-нибудь дубу, — сказал Снейп строго, распахнув дверь в библиотеку.

Ариэль издал переливчатый звук, означавший смирение, и обернулся плотным белым облаком.

Северус уселся за стол, придвинул к себе хрустальную чашу.

— Aguamenti!

Вода в чаше засветилась, и Северус увидел яхту, мирно плывущую по тихому морю.

— Только посмотри на них, — сказал он, зловеще усмехаясь. — И по-прежнему лучами серебрит простор луна…

Он сделал движение палочкой, и вода закипела.

— Не бродить уж нам ночами, хоть душа любви полна.

Ариэль залился жестоким серебряным смехом.

— Лети к ним, — велел Северус, мановением руки распахивая окно. — Устрой им ад.

В окно он видел, как небеса, минуту назад усыпанные звёздами, вмиг почернели, покрылись тучами; засверкали молнии, океан грозно заревел.

Ариэль вырвался на волю, и шум усилился.

Северус вернулся к чаше.

Яхту, совсем недавно такую безмятежную, швыряли огромные водяные валы; огни святого Эльма плясали на мачте.

Имена обладают собственной силой. Потяни за имя, как за нитку, и ты вытянешь его владельца из самой уютной норы. Разумеется, если знаешь, как делаются такие вещи. Северус знал.

— Гарри Поттер, — сказал он, бросая в воду крупицу соли.

Маленькая фигурка перевалилась через борт. Волны швыряли её и топили, но человечек в воде упорно не сдавался.

— Всё такой же, — пробормотал Северус и бросил в воду частицу земли.

— Джеймс Поттер.

Сын не обладал живучестью отца и тотчас пошёл ко дну.

— Ариэль, вытащи его, — велел Северус.

Джеймс выскочил из волн, как пробка, и море понесло его к Блокуле.

— Гони яхту в Русалочью бухту, Ариэль. Но пусть они видят… пусть они видят свою смерть.

Северус ударил ладонью по воде, разбив живую картину вдребезги.

Яхта трещит и взлетает на гребне волны вверх, к рваным тучам, к луне, выпавшей в прореху. Скрипит и обламывается мачта, летит по палубе, сметая людей.

Чёрные утёсы Блокулы приближаются. Камень неприступен, но серые волны точат его — неприступные стены изрезаны расщелинами, источены морем.

Что ты можешь, кроме как стоять, делая вид, что нет волны, которая не разобьётся о твои берега?

***

Адский выдался денёк.

Рон вытер рот и отполз подальше от кромки воды. Волна, массивная и яростная, как чёрный бык, обрушилась на то место, где он только что лежал.

Рон вскочил на ноги. Его хорошенько измочалило о камни, в животе пекло после того, как он изверг из себя пинту горькой воды, однако ходить Рон ещё мог.

Далеко в море он увидел «Грифон». Яхта кренилась на левый борт, мачта была сломана, и всё же «Грифон» с невероятной скоростью шёл против ветра.

— Что за?.. — пробормотал Рон. — Эй! Эй, ребята!

Голос его прозвучал тоньше комариного писка, и словно в насмешку над ним буря заревела ещё громче.

Рон вытащил палочку, чтобы запустить сигнальный фейерверк, но тут же понял, что с яхты его не увидят, а если увидят, то примут за одну из молний.

Внезапно «Грифон» исчез из виду. В груди Рона похолодело от ужаса при мысли, что яхта пошла ко дну, но тут же он понял, что её заслонила гигантская волна, которая неслась прямо на берег.

Рон сунул палочку за пояс и бросился бежать. Задыхаясь, он карабкался по дюнам, пока они не сменились твёрдой землёй, а затем углубился в лес.

Здесь было намного тише, стволы деревьев заглушали рёв океана. Кажется, буря стала стихать.

Рон постоял немного, приходя в себя, затем побрёл дальше, оглядываясь в поисках временного убежища.

А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось!

Гарри был в превосходном настроении, потому что Джеймс окончил Хогвартс с отличием; Джеймс радовался давно обещанному морскому круизу в компании отца и дяди, а Рон был счастлив хоть ненадолго сменить обстановку.

Он любил Гермиону и детей, и работа в магазине ему нравилась, но при мысли о том, что всё это длится уже добрых два десятка лет без малейших изменений и продлится ещё столько же, Рон ощущал жгучую тоску. Он не скучал по военным временам, и всё же душа его жаждала хоть небольшого приключения.

Морское путешествие обещало множество приятных впечатлений, и «Грифон» пришёлся Рону по душе.

Команда яхты состояла из судовых эльфов, совсем не похожих на эльфов домовых: народ это был крепкий, хотя и малорослый, и чрезвычайно флегматичный. Ходили судовые эльфы вразвалочку, одевались в полосатые майки и белые полотняные штаны, а на голове имели круглые шапочки с двумя длинными лентами, пришитыми отчего-то не по бокам, — так, чтобы завязав их, можно было спасти шапочку от внезапного порыва ветра, а сзади, безо всякого практического смысла. Эльфы, однако, шапочками гордились, так же как и татуировками, которыми покрывали каждый дюйм своего тела. Ко всем прочим существам (независимо от видовой принадлежности) эльфы относились с добродушным презрением, за исключением одного только капитана, которого чрезвычайно боялись.

Рон мог бы бесконечно наблюдать за жизнью и занятиями этого замечательного народа: как эльфы ставят паруса, карабкаются на реи, скребут палубу и драят медяшку, а на отдыхе дымят вонючими трубками или бьют чечётку, распевая при этом почему-то про яблочко.

Рон решил, что это, должно быть, какой-то морской термин. В конце концов, «кошка», несколько раз упомянутая капитаном, оказалась вовсе не кошкой — а Рон уже представил себе существо вроде китайской лисы-оборотня о девяти хвостах.

А на третью ночь плаванья разразилась буря.

Проснувшись, Рон увидел, что в иллюминатор, который он приоткрыл перед сном, хлещет вода. Он вскочил, упал на четвереньки, поднялся и, кое-как добравшись до иллюминатора, попытался его закрыть. Не тут-то было: напор воды оказался слишком сильным. Тогда Рон решил позвать на помощь Гарри.

Дверь соседней каюты оказалась распахнутой настежь и ходила из стороны в сторону. Гарри в постели не было.

Рон поднялся на палубу. Там царил ад кромешный: эльфы метались, пытаясь спустить хлопающий парус. Капитан Драм, срывая голос, отдавал команды и всем телом налегал на штурвал в попытках развернуть яхту носом к волне.

— Эй, Бобби, Моби, живей за дело, не то мы налетим на рифы!

— Где Гарри? — проорал Рон, протирая залитые водой глаза.

— Не знаю! — Драм повис на штурвале. Его широкое багровое лицо, мокрое от пота и потоков воды, хлещущих со всех сторон, покраснело и исказилось. — Отправляйся в каюту! Дьявольский шторм! Не было даже виду, и вдруг налетел, мы и паруса спустить не успели. Да ещё ты тут шароёбишься!

— Потише нельзя? — Рон взглянул на приближающиеся рифы и вздрогнул.

— Морю это скажи! Проваливай в каюту да приготовься — неровен час, случится беда.

— Гарри где?

— Я какого чёрта должен это знать?!

— Ты не забывай всё-таки, кто у тебя на борту!

— Я помню, что нет никого, чья шкура была бы мне дороже, чем моя собственная. Эй, ребята, пошевеливайся! Проваливай, тебе говорят!

Яхта подскочила и резко ухнула вниз. Штурвал повернулся сам собой, завалив капитана набок.

Рон понял, что самое время убраться.

Цепляясь за какой-то канат, толстый и вёрткий, как змея, он пополз обратно к своей каюте, надеясь, что Гарри вернулся. Канат метнулся в сторону, шмякнув Рона о борт.

Океан кипел, как котёл.

«Котёл, полный любви», — подумал Рон иронически, и это было его последней мыслью перед тем, как «Грифон» взбрыкнул, словно у него и впрямь были крылья, на которых он собирался улететь от бури.

В следующую секунду Рон понял, что сам летит, как Икар, а ещё через миг его, как Икара, встретили ревущие волны.

— Помо…

Он отчаянно заработал руками, вынырнул, глотнул воздуха пополам с солёными брызгами.

«Грифон» был уже далеко. Никто не заметил, что Рона смыло.

— Подож…

Течение, словно лапа огромного подводного существа, схватило его и поволокло прочь от яхты. Рон уже не мог кричать, да и толку в том не было. Всё, что он мог — бороться за воздух. Течение обогнуло рифы, торчавшие из воды, как гнилые зубы, и вытащило Рона прямо к острову.

Как он выбрался на берег, Рон и сам не помнил.

Ветер совсем стих, тучи разошлись и показались звёзды. На острове было необычайно тепло, словно его накрыли колпаком для защиты от урагана.

Рон наткнулся на поваленную ель. Ствол упирался в скалу под небольшим углом, лапы свисали, образуя подобие палатки. Рон забрался под ствол, надеясь, что не обнаружит там груду веток, кишащую червями или змеями, или, хуже того, какого-нибудь хищного зверя. Но под елью была только чистая сухая земля. Рон улёгся, стараясь не трогать ушибленный бок, закрыл глаза и представил, что Гарри и Джеймс уже ищут его.

Лишь бы только яхта осталась цела.

***

Ариэль удалился после доклада, и Северус раздумывал, пробовать ли снова заснуть или заняться подготовкой к прибытию пленников, как раздался робкий стук.

— Папа, можно войти?

— Конечно. — Северус заставил изображение в чаше померкнуть и поднялся. — Почему ты не спишь?

Бледная, как полотно, Миранда посмотрела на него несчастными глазами и прошла к окну.

— Что с тобой, голубка?

Миранда отвернулась, обхватив себя руками, посмотрела в небо.

— Закрой окно, простынешь.

— Что ты наделал, папа? Зачем ты их погубил?

— О чём ты говоришь, Миранда?

— Тот корабль — он разбился, и все утонули! Мне не спалось, и я поднялась в обсерваторию, чтобы понаблюдать за звёздами. Я была там, когда начался шторм, и всё видела. Это ты поднял бурю! Это ты погнал корабль на скалы!

— Нет. С ним всё в порядке.

— Не обманывай меня! Я сама видела!

— Тебе важнее меня переспорить или всё-таки выслушать?

Миранда замолчала. Лицо её выражало попеременно то печаль, то недоумение.

Северус протянул ей платок. Миранда взяла его и высморкалась. Длинные мокрые ресницы горестно дрожали.

— Ты ведь не знаешь, как я попал на остров.

— Ты всегда уходил от расспросов — говорил, что ещё не время.

— Теперь оно пришло. Там, где я жил когда-то, была война.

— Ты едва не погиб, и мама спасла тебя.

— Верно, об этом я тебе рассказывал. Но ты не знаешь, что, когда я захотел вернуться, то едва не погиб снова. Люди, на чьей стороне я был и которым помогал, возвели щит из чар, нацеленных на меня. Война закончилась, и я мешал им. Они не хотели меня видеть настолько, что готовы были убить, лишь бы не пустить в Англию.

— Это ужасно несправедливо, папа! Они не должны были так поступать! Но… — Миранда беспомощно посмотрела на Северуса, — я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем ты разбил корабль.

— Случилось так, что на нём плыл человек, который был повинен в случившемся со мной. Твоя мать не только спасла меня во второй раз — она открыла причину, по которой мне — и тебе — заказан путь в Англию. Теперь мне выпал случай поквитаться. О, не бойся, — Северус сделал успокаивающий жест, заметив страх в глазах Миранды, — вся эта буря — лишь видимость, спектакль, который мы разыграли с Ариэлем. Этот человек — и его сын — лишь искупались в море, после чего их благополучно выбросило на берег. Что касается корабля с командой, Ариэль отогнал его в Русалочью бухту, где они и будут спать, пока я не покончу со всей этой историей.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Есть у меня несколько идей. — Северус улыбнулся уголком рта. — Уже сегодня эти двое будут здесь, в пещере. И тогда я позабавлюсь всласть.

***

Солнечные лучи резали глаза даже сквозь закрытые веки. Гарри перекатился со спины на живот и тотчас же почувствовал приступ тошноты.

Он взглянул на море (солнце ещё касалось горизонта) и прикрыл глаза ладонью, пытаясь защититься от нахлынувших видений: Джеймс, лучезарно улыбаясь, поднимает кубок, выигранный в матче по квиддичу, Рон мучается над налоговой декларацией, «Грифон» выходит в море…

Гарри бродит по палубе, радуясь солнцу и ярким краскам, вдыхая солёный запах моря. Ветерок треплет его волосы, забирается под рубашку. Капитан «Грифона» косится на него с неодобрением. Ему мало дела до прошлых и нынешних заслуг Гарри — он закончил Дурмштранг.

Судно прыгает и скачет, как метла под первокурсником. Гарри уцепился за планшир. Ревущий ветер швыряет в лицо пригоршни солёной воды. Гигантские волны, чёрные у основания, накатывают на яхту, клочья пены срываются с их гребней.

«Грифон» несёт к острову, вздымающемуся из моря. Огромный вал ударяет в берег и рассыпается пылью в тот самый миг, когда ствол чудовищной молнии соединил чёрное небо с чёрной скалой.

Потом темнота.

Очнувшись, Гарри вновь взглянул на небо. Солнце поднялось высоко: должно быть, он долго провалялся без сознания.

Не в силах стряхнуть оцепенение, Гарри на какую-то минуту готов был поверить, что ему всё это снится. Но в его снах не было места ветру, дующему в лицо, рези в глазах, боли в разбитом теле. В памяти вновь всплыли какие-то обрывки: размытое видение удаляющегося корабля, собственные руки, цепляющиеся за бочку, приближающиеся скалы, яростная борьба с волнами, волокущими его обратно в море, затем — твёрдый берег и горькая вода, извергающаяся из желудка.

Гарри обшарил одежду в поисках палочки. Её не было. Одежды, собственно, не было тоже: на палубу он выскочил в пижаме, куртку сбросил, когда оказался в море, чтобы не утонуть. Палочку он сунул за пояс пижамных брюк после того, как подтянул к себе бочку и наколдовал верёвки, чтобы привязать себя к ней. Должно быть, палочка выпала, когда Гарри колотило о скалы. От штанов остались обрывки, кожа на коленях и ладонях была содрана. Всё тело покрывали глубокие ссадины, до сих пор кровоточащие. Очки, однако, каким-то чудом остались на месте.

Начало припекать.

Гарри подумал, что жара может доставить немало хлопот, и нужно уходить с берега. Он зашагал по мокрому песку, морщась, когда наступал босыми ногами на обломки ракушек.

За дюнами лежал длинный холм, извивавшийся, как спина дракона; по его гребню Гарри поднялся на скалу, нависавшую над бухточкой.

Остров явно имел вулканическое происхождение: скалистые утёсы почти отвесно поднимались из моря и уступами уходили вверх. Ветер рябил поверхность бухты, мириады птиц, облепивших скалы, пронзительно вопили. Вода была необычайно чистой, как жидкое стекло, и Гарри мог видеть косяки рыб. В глубине он различил очертания корпуса корабля, дальше виднелись мачты ещё одного.

Теперь Гарри понял, как сильно им не повезло. Ветер вынес яхту к рифу, чьи острые зубья торчали из воды напротив самого высокого пика острова. В какой-нибудь миле от этого места берег выгибался дугой и образовывал залив, защищённый от ярости открытого океана.

Сейчас остров выглядел мирным убежищем: угрюмость туч сменилась сиянием голубизны, тёмный берег процвёл пятнами зелени и лилового вереска, укрытого горными отрогами от ледяных морских ветров.

Порыв ветра заставил Гарри шагнуть назад. Он спустился со скалы и тотчас наткнулся на тропу.

Стало быть, на острове есть люди! Приободрившись, Гарри зашагал по тропе и вскоре достиг груды валунов, наваленных друг на друга в подобии циклопических ворот.

Поколебавшись, Гарри прошёл сквозь них и двинулся по узкому коридору или ущелью, прорезавшему скалу. Между отвесных скал синело небо, точно горная река, и можно было представить, что мир перевернулся вверх дном, а сам Гарри летит над этой рекой подобно горному ястребу.

Заглядевшись на небо, он едва не уткнулся носом в массивную двустворчатую дверь, окованную узорными полосами железа.

Гарри подёргал за металлическое кольцо. Сначала показалось, что дверь заперта, но Гарри потянул сильнее, и она неохотно поддалась.

Внутри было темно, полумрак прорезали столбы света, плотные, как колонны из золотистого камня.

— Есть здесь кто-нибудь?

Голос отдавался гулким эхом.

Гарри двинулся вперёд, отмечая шкафы, заставленные статуэтками, какими-то штуковинами и диковинами, золотых механических птиц в клетках, комплект странного вида доспехов, похожих на боевое облачение гигантского майского жука.

Гарри остановился рядом, потрогал шлем.

— Облачение японского самурая, эпоха Сэнгоку.

Гарри обернулся.

Хозяин острова сидел в каких-нибудь семи футах от него, так неподвижно, что можно было принять его за часть меблировки, голова покоилась на подголовнике резного кресла (весьма уродливого), длинные ноги вытянуты к огню, пылавшему в открытом камине. Тёмные волосы спадали на глаза, в них блестели седые нити — но не больше, чем их было, когда Гарри видел его в последний раз.

С минуту они молча рассматривали друг друга.

— Немало времени прошло, — наконец промолвил Снейп.

Гарри приоткрыл рот, подыскивая слова.

— А вид у тебя такой же глупый. Неужели не найдёшь хоть слово приветствия для старого знакомого?

— Я ведь видел, как вы умерли.

— Стало быть, я ещё… подлежал реанимации. — Снейп склонил голову набок. — Ну же, Поттер, очнись! Я не затем устраивал эту бурю, чтобы получить в своё распоряжение безгласного болвана.

— Вы… устроили бурю? Утопили «Грифон»?

Внезапно закружилась голова. Ухватившись за столешницу, Гарри с трудом удержал равновесие.

— Садись. — Снейп указал на свободное кресло.

— Пошёл к дьяволу. Убийца.

— С твоим сыном и друзьями всё в порядке.

Гарри повернулся и зашагал к выходу. На полпути он замедлил шаг. Остановился, опустив голову.

— Мой сын жив?

— Да.

— Он на острове?

— Да.

— А остальные?

— Все они здесь.

— Зачем всё это, Снейп?

Кто-то подёргал Гарри за штанину. Он опустил глаза и взглянул на странное существо, похожее на эльфа (если бы эльфы вели родословную от кошек), футов четырёх ростом, покрытое золотистым мехом, с умными янтарными глазами, которые были слишком велики для треугольной мордочки.

С дюжину таких же существ сновали по залу, обметая пыль с мебели, натирая её воском, убирая из ваз завядшие цветы и заменяя их свежими букетами.

— Никак, полюбил домашний уют? — Гарри усмехнулся.

— Моя дочь любит.

Может быть, всё это сон?

Гарри огляделся. Нет, не сон. Если бы.

Внезапно навалилась усталость. Гарри снял очки и потёр глаза. От переносицы к вискам растекалась головная боль.

— Садись, — повторил Снейп.

Гарри опустился в кресло. Слуга подал ему серебряный кубок с вином, таким терпким, что у Гарри защипало язык.

— Ты должен принять мои условия. — Снейп приподнял губу, показывая зубы в злой усмешке. — Примешь, и я отпущу твоего сына. Нет — уплывёшь без него.

— Мы вернёмся, — процедил Гарри.

— Но не найдёте Блокулы. Ты попал на остров только потому, что я этого захотел.

Стены, казалось, задвигались, потолок опустился — можно достать рукой.

— Что за условия?

— Ты будешь моим гостем в течение трёх дней. Затем…

— Гостем или пленником?

— Выбирай сам. — Снейп усмехнулся. — Здешние подземелья куда мрачнее хогвартских.

— Хорошо. — Гарри допил вино. — Я принимаю ваши условия. Что будет, когда три дня истекут?

— Твоего сына я отпущу в любом случае. А вот как я поступлю с тобой, будет зависеть от тебя.

— И что же я должен делать, чтобы заслужить ваше расположение? — Гарри старался, чтобы его голос звучал саркастично, но вышло не очень хорошо.

Если бы сарказм был пирогом, Джинни сказала бы, что он не поднялся.

— Расположения моего ты не заслужишь в любом случае. А делать тебе ничего не нужно — будь самим собой, Поттер. — Снейп коротко рассмеялся. — Мьет, проводи нашего гостя в его комнату.

Мьет снова потянула Гарри за штанину, заставив его подняться и последовать за ней.

На пороге комнаты Гарри обернулся. Снейп сидел на прежнем месте. Улыбка его пропала, взгляд был таким угрюмым, что у Гарри дрожь пробежала по спине.

Замок-пещера, вероятно, был огромным.

По длинной лестнице, тянущейся вдоль грубо отёсанной каменной стены, Мьет провела Гарри на галерею, а оттуда — в предназначенную для него спальню. На тюремную камеру комната не походила и выглядела довольно уютной: комод, кровать, подсвечник на столике у изголовья, ковёр на полу.

Гарри подошёл к окну, чтобы поглядеть на море. Солнце склонялось к горизонту, высвечивая пенистые гребешки волн. Это зрелище навело на воспоминания о мачтах в глубине бухты. Гарри верил, что Снейп не солгал насчёт «Грифона». По крайней мере, ему очень хотелось в это верить. Но что он затеял и для чего?

Свет резал глаза, воспалённые от морской воды. Гарри потянул за шнур, опуская штору.

В дверь постучали.

— Войдите!

На миг вспыхнула надежда, что в комнату войдёт Джеймс, но это был только слуга. Приглядевшись, Гарри понял, что это не Мьет: этот был крупнее, с более тёмным мехом и чёрными кольцами вокруг глаз. Слуга принёс одежду, таз и кувшин с горячей водой.

Расставив всё по местам, он поклонился и вышел.

Гарри смыл с себя соль, переоделся, выбросив свои тряпки за порог, и рухнул на кровать. Стоило ему положить голову на подушку, как он провалился в забытьё.

***

Джеймс открыл глаза и увидел чистое солнечное небо. Некоторое время он лежал, не двигаясь и наслаждаясь оттенками лазури.

Где он?

И тут на него обрушились воспоминания — буря, «Грифон», остров…

Джеймс сел. От резкого движения затылок пронзила боль.

Он находился на берегу маленькой песчаной бухточки, справа и слева ограждённой острыми зубцами скал. Море казалось лазурным и мирным, волны прибоя накатывали на берег игриво, словно ласкались к нему.

Ночью это ласковое море было другим: ледяным и полным яростной злобы.

Джеймс помнил, как среди ночи его вышвырнуло из койки на пол. Он выскочил из каюты как был, в пижаме, и кинулся по коридору к выходу, ведущему на верхнюю палубу. Его бросало из стороны в сторону, как от ударов бладжерами. С трудом он выбрался наверх. Корабль угрожающе кренился, палуба уходила из-под ног. Несколько раз он падал, но вставал и упорно продвигался к рулевой рубке, пока чудовищная волна не обрушилась на «Грифон» и не смыла Джеймса за борт.

Позже он понял, что от гибели его спасло чудо.

Попытайся Джеймс закричать, вода тотчас наполнила бы его горло, а затем и лёгкие, но он шёл ко дну молча. Он слишком удивился; невозможно было поверить, что всё это происходит с ним, и не во сне, а на самом деле.

Через секунду Джеймса подбросило и потащило вверх, какая-то сила вытолкнула его на поверхность, так что он выскочил из воды по пояс, словно кто-то тянул его под мышки, а затем его швырнуло животом на что-то твёрдое, во что он инстинктивно вцепился. Это был обломок рея, рваный такелаж волочился за ним, как щупальца дохлой медузы, и так же инстинктивно, не думая, что делает, Джеймс привязал себя обрывком каната к своему ненадёжному спасательному плоту.

Неужели «Грифон» пошёл ко дну? Не может этого быть. Наверняка ему удалось благополучно добраться до берега, и нужно только найти место, где он причалил.

Джеймс нашёл лужу, напился воды с горьковатым привкусом морской соли и отправился в путь.

Взбираясь по склону, он размышлял, как ему лучше поступить. Скалы, окружавшие бухту, выглядели неприступными, однако наверняка найдётся какая-нибудь, на которую можно будет взобраться, чтобы осмотреть побережье. «Грифон» не мог уплыть далеко.

Берег поднимался уступами, и Джеймс успел взмокнуть и запыхаться, прежде чем подъём закончился, и он очутился на краю долины. С трёх сторон долину окружали каменистые отроги, поросшие соснами, а со стороны моря, неподалёку от того места, где стоял Джеймс, располагалось огромное сооружение, которое можно было принять за скалу странной формы, если бы не дым, поднимавшийся откуда-то сбоку.

Джеймс подался вперёд, изо всех сил напрягая зрение. Быть может, это туман или облако? Нет, определённо струйка дыма.

Джеймс почувствовал, что расслабился впервые с того момента, как разразилась буря. Он нашёл людей, о нём позаботятся. Боль в ушибленном плече была сильной, мучительно ныли рёбра, он потерял отца и Рона, но теперь ему помогут.

Хорошо утоптанная тропинка свернула в расщелину, прорезавшую склон горы; узкое ущелье вело к входу в пещеру.

Джеймс вошёл и очутился в огромном помещении, где и остановился, озираясь. Глазам понадобилось время, чтобы приспособиться к полумраку. Постепенно Джеймс начал различать формы и цвета.

Вокруг было множество разных диковин, но самым диковинным оказалось существо, очутившееся перед Джеймсом: небольшое создание, покрытое золотистым мехом, стояло на двух ногах, а в передних лапах (или руках), длинных, тонких, с такими же длинными тонкими пальцами, сжимало нечто, весьма напоминающее метёлку для сметания пыли.

— Привет. — Джеймс старательно улыбнулся. — Не бойся!

Существо отступило, издав встревоженный стрекочущий звук.

— Это твой дом? Ты здесь хозяин?

Существо обернулось. В зале появилось второе такое же создание. Оно было меньше и изящнее (должно быть, самочка), но в повадке и взгляде золотистых глаз сквозила уверенность, даже властность.

Отослав товарища небрежным жестом, оно поманило Джеймса за собой.

Вместе они прошли через зал, потом по длинному коридору, спустились по лестнице. Несколько раз золотистое создание оборачивалось — убедиться, что Джеймс не отстал. Наконец оно остановилось перед дверью и знаком велело Джеймсу войти.

— А ты?

Золотистое создание повторило жест, на этот раз с оттенком нетерпения.

— Вряд ли такая милашка способна причинить мне вред, — пробормотал Джеймс и вошёл.

Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за спиной. Джеймс вздрогнул.

— Что за шутки?

Он взялся за ручку. Дверь превратилась в драконью морду и щёлкнула клыками. Джеймс отскочил, едва не упав.

— Оставайся здесь! — проревел дракон, прежде чем вновь сделался дверью.

Джеймс замер в недоумении.

Неуверенно протянул руку, коснулся двери и снова её толкнул.

Она отворилась с неожиданной лёгкостью. В комнату вошёл человек.

Джеймс невольно отступил назад.

Человек остановился, пристально и мрачно разглядывая Джеймса. Джеймс тоже уставился на него во все глаза.

Ничего особенного — возрастом как отец или немного старше, худой, прямой, тонкогубый. Ноздри крупного носа подрагивали, словно незнакомец принюхивался, прикидывая, достаточно ли Джеймс аппетитен, чтобы его сожрать. Глаза его холодно блестели, ввинчиваясь в зрачки Джеймса, как два сверла.

— Вот мы и встретились, — сказал он так, словно ждал Джеймса давным-давно.

— Что? — Джеймс заморгал, сбитый с толку. Он определённо не встречал его раньше — такое лицо не забудешь.

— Твоя одежда. — Незнакомец бросил вещи на кровать.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Джеймс. — Не могли бы вы отвернуться?

— Полагаешь, я увижу что-то, чего не видел? — Незнакомец насмешливо вздёрнул брови, но всё-таки отвернулся.

— Кто вы?

— Хозяин этого острова. Меня зовут Северус Снейп.

Джеймс замер с одеждой в руках.

— Северус Снейп? Тот самый?

— Вижу, ты обо мне наслышан.

— Я думал, вы умерли.

— В некотором роде умер. — Снейп стремительно повернулся. — Ты собираешься ходить голым или ждёшь, пока я зашнурую тебе корсет?

— Я должен всё это надеть? — спросил Джеймс, рассматривая странные штаны, похожие на женские колготки, только двухцветные — одна штанина красная, другая — зелёная.

— Нет, собери в кучу и подожги! — Снейп раздражённо фыркнул. — Надевай.

— В них я буду выглядеть, как… — Джеймс запнулся и покраснел.

— В соответствии со своим теперешним положением. — Снейп злорадно улыбнулся.

От его слов внутри Джеймса что-то сжалось. Любому другому он дал бы отпор, но этот человек вызывал в нём страх.

Он натянул штаны, поверх надел рубашку из тонкого полотна и короткую курточку.

«Хорошо, дурацкого колпака не припас», — подумал Джеймс мрачно.

— Зачем это всё? Вы собираетесь удерживать меня силой?

— Ты скоро узнаешь, — сказал Снейп. — А пока можешь отдыхать. Тебе принесут обед.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Джеймс не стал проверять, сможет ли её открыть.

Он знал, что не сможет.

***  
Проснувшись, Рон не помнил своих снов.

Спал он долго: солнце стояло почти в зените.

Рон выбрался из-под ели, потянулся и огляделся по сторонам. Одежда отсырела, но это беспокоило Рона меньше всего — быстрая ходьба её высушит. Он хорошо отдохнул, несмотря на все неудобства.

Напившись воды из ручья, Рон отправился в путь.

Плавные выступы холмов круглились по левую руку, по правую поднимались зубцы скал, а между ними виднелось безбрежное море. От этого зрелища Рон почувствовал себя песчинкой, затерянной в огромной вселенной.

Неожиданно ему показалось, что за ним кто-то следит. Временами он чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд столь явственно, что замирал на месте, резко оборачивался в попытке обнаружить прячущегося позади противника, — и всякий раз безуспешно.

— Кто здесь? — крикнул Рон. — Выходи, не трону!

Тишина.

— Показалось, — пробормотал Рон.

Тропинка разветвлялась на две. Рон остановился, поскрёб в затылке и выбрал ту, что вела к морю.

«Грифон», должно быть, хорошенько потрепало во вчерашнем шторме. Капитан Драм наверняка поставил его на якорь в какой-нибудь уютной бухте. Гарри и Джеймс купаются, а эльфы чинят яхту, рыбачат, варят из рыбы похлёбку или жарят на костре…

Сейчас Рон не отказался бы ни от рыбы, ни от яблочка, ни от ржаного матросского сухаря. Даже вот от тех красных ягод не откажется.

Свернув с тропинки, Рон принялся ощипывать ягодный куст.

— Не ешь, они ядовитые, — посоветовал голос из зарослей.

— Так и знал, что за мной кто-то следит, — проворчал Рон и обернулся.

Рот его открылся, ягоды выспались из разжавшейся ладони.

Перед ним стоял Петтигрю: похудевший, обросший седой щетиной, но живой, несомненный Петтигрю.

Никак у меня видения? Вроде ягод-то Рон ещё не поел.

— Здравствуй, Рон Уизли, — сказал Петтигрю, блуждая взглядом по сторонам.

— А… да… ты здесь откуда… когда…

— Давненько. — Петтигрю уставился на Рона. — Да ты, парень, старый стал, седина вон в башке.

— Да и ты не молоденький, — ответил Рон. — Хотя для твоего возраста отлично сохранился. И не скажешь, сколько тебе на самом деле. Если ты живой, конечно.

— Живой я. Это всё Блокула, здесь всё иначе, и время тоже другое.

— Ты здесь живёшь? — спросил Рон, всё ещё сомневаясь, верить ли тому, что видит.

— Где ещё?

Рон потёр лоб.

— Слушай, Петтигрю… Ты здесь корабль не видел? Яхту с экипажем?

— Видел. Сегодня утром прошла мимо острова.

— Как прошла?!

— Прошла вдоль берега и уплыла в море, — подтвердил Петтигрю.

— А как же я? Они что, оставили меня одного?

Петтигрю почесал под мышкой.

— А они знали, что ты здесь?

Рон промолчал. Если бы у него была хоть капля мозгов, он остался бы на берегу и подавал сигналы. Откуда Гарри было знать, что Рон на острове, если он спал под корягой, как барсук?

— Вот проклятье. Что же теперь делать? — мрачно спросил Рон. — Ничего не соображаю. Такое чувство, будто у меня пчелиный рой в голове.

— Это от голода. Смотри, у меня есть хлеб, — Петтигрю порылся в холщовой сумке, перекинутой через плечо, — и сушёное мясо, и финики. Поешь, станет легче.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь?

— Потому что хочу, чтобы ты мне помог.

— В чём? — Рон взял протянутый ломоть хлеба и с наслаждением впился в него зубами.

— Избавиться от Снейпа.

Рон поперхнулся.

— От кого?! Он уже двадцать лет как помер!

— Я тоже вроде двадцать лет как помер. — Петтигрю захихикал. — А вот я здесь! Это я нашёл Блокулу, это я сделал портал на неё! Откуда мне было знать, что здесь живёт проклятая колдунья Кларибель? А уж какая она поначалу была приветливая — всё расспрашивала, кто я, да что я, да откуда. Наверное, она мне в еду какие-то зелья подмешала, иначе я бы так не разболтался.

— Снейп тоже был здесь?

— Нет. — Петтигрю помрачнел. — Кларибель была знакома с ним раньше — не представляю, откуда, если она всё время торчала на Блокуле — и решила с ним повидаться. И в один прекрасный день приволокла его сюда. Я надеялся, Снейп сдохнет — уж очень плох он был, но нет, выжил. Они меня за человека не считали, представляешь? С Ариэлем и лемурами и то лучше обращались! — Петтигрю всхлипнул, сорвал лопух и ожесточённо высморкался в него. — Тогда я от них и сбежал. Жил один, в лесу.

— А потом они тебя поймали?

Петтигрю почесал живот.

— Я сам вернулся, — признался он. — Палочку я потерял — осталась в Англии, а без палочки прокормиться трудно. Собирал ягоды и птичьи яйца, ракушки на отмели, но этим сыт не будешь. Да и духи пакостят: начнёшь ловить рыбу в ручье, а они тебя стянут в воду, ляжешь спать — всего исщиплют.

— Угу, — сказал Рон, доедая мясо.

Он окончательно утратил нить беседы и решил со всем соглашаться, а там видно будет.

— Так ты поможешь мне уничтожить Снейпа?

— Угу! — повторил Рон. — А эта Кларибель нам не помешает?

— Она умерла, — сказал Петтигрю. — Давно, вскоре после рождения дочери.

— Значит, есть ещё и дочь? — уточнил Рон.

— Есть, и прехорошенькая. — Петтигрю облизнулся. — Миранда.

— Ладно. — Рон отряхнул крошки с коленей. — Согласен: я помогу тебе, ты поможешь мне. Где там твоя пещера?

— Рядом, совсем рядом! Я проведу тебя прямо в комнату Снейпа — размозжи ему череп! В пещере есть оружие — всадишь нож ему в живот. А потом мы заберём его книги, и остров будет наш!

— Что за книги?

— Волшебные книги, которые оставила ему Кларибель.

— Волшебные книги, — кивнул Рон. — Волшебный остров. Всадить нож в живот Снейпу. Ну вот, теперь всё понятно. Видишь, как ты хорошо мне всё объяснил!

Петтигрю просиял.

***

Миранда собиралась провести утро, наблюдая подступы к пещере в подзорную трубу, чтобы не упустить момента появления людей с корабля, однако сразу после завтрака на неё вдруг напал такой сон, что в гостиную она спустилась лишь ближе к вечеру.

Смущённая и озадаченная, она поприветствовала отца. В замке всё выглядело, как обычно.

Миранда вовсе не собиралась возобновлять утренний спор или укорять отца. Она стремилась всего лишь узнать правду.

— По твоим словам, наши гости уже должны быть в пещере, а я их ещё не видела, — сказала она как бы между делом.

По лицу отца пробежала тень, но было это раздражением или огорчением, Миранда не знала.

— Одного из них ты увидишь за обедом, — сказал он. — Как видишь, у тебя нет причин думать, что я лгу.

Стало быть, всё-таки обида.

— Я не стал бы тебе обещать, что не причиню им зла, если бы собирался поступить иначе.

— Я знаю.

— Тогда почему я вижу недоверие в твоих глазах? — Отец поднял ладонь, останавливая протестующий возглас Миранды. — Разве я давал тебе повод усомниться во мне?

— Нет, никогда, — сказала Миранда.

«Но ты никогда раньше не топил корабли, — могла бы добавить она. — Оказывается, я тебя совсем не знаю».

Отец был частью её привычного мира, таким же привычным, как Ариэль, море и пещера. Но каким он был на самом деле?

До сих пор она не придавала значения многим важным вещам, не замечала разницы между реальным человеком и своим представлением о нём. Возможно, отец не был таким, каким его представляла себе Миранда. Он просто был самим собой.

— С гостями всё будет в порядке, — сказал отец.

Миранда кивнула.

— Ты не видела Петтигрю?

— Со вчерашнего дня — ни разу. Наверное, опять убежал в лес.

— Мерлин с ним, — пробормотал отец. — Меньше вони.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты слишком суров с ним, — сказала Миранда.

— Когда он пытался тебя поцеловать, тебе тоже так казалось? — осведомился отец.

Миранда даже вздрогнула от омерзения.

— Ну вот видишь!

Дверь столовой открылась. Вошла Мьет, а за ней — какой-то человек.

— Миранда, позволь тебе представить Гарри Поттера, — сказал отец. — Наша новая… достопримечательность. Поттер — моя дочь Миранда.

Гость — невысокий, темноволосый, с яркими зелёными глазами — сразу понравился Миранде. У него было доброе сердце, Миранда видела это по его улыбке.

Она не могла понять, как вышло, что этот человек оказался способным на такую подлость.

Обед удался на славу, однако лакомые блюда, кажется, вызывали у мистера Поттера меньшее любопытство, нежели те, кто их подавал.

— Это лемуры, — сказала Миранда в ответ на очередной заинтересованный взгляд. — Разве вы никогда таких не видели?

Мистер Поттер покачал головой.

— Кто же вам прислуживает?

— Домовые эльфы.

— Но они такие проказливые! — удивилась Миранда. — Не представляю, как вы с ними управляетесь, ведь их же невозможно ничему научить.

— Это другая разновидность, — вмешался отец.

Миранду так и распирало от любопытства, но отец поднял бровь: это означало, что сейчас вопросы неуместны. Тогда она решила быть вежливой. В конце концов, даже враг заслуживает учтивого обращения.

— Как вам понравилось путешествие по морю, мистер Поттер? — спросила она светским тоном.

Зелёные глаза гостя заискрились весельем.

— Спасибо, оно было весьма приятным. Если не считать одной досадной неприятности в конце. Кстати, можете называть меня Гарри.

Миранда взглянула на него с сомнением.

— Это будет вполне прилично, — заверил её мистер Поттер. — Я не люблю лишних формальностей. Ваш батюшка может подтвердить: однажды он попытался обратиться ко мне «сэр», а я счёл это излишним, и с тех пор он всегда обходился со мной без лишних церемоний.

Должно быть, речь шла о каком-то случае из их общего прошлого, который Гарри казался забавным. Отец этого мнения явно не разделял: его лицо исказилось, выразив одновременно гнев и обиду, такую неприкрытую, почти детскую, что Миранда почувствовала неловкость, будто подсмотрела что-то запретное, не предназначенное для её глаз.

Гарри тоже понял, что шутка не удалась, поскольку стушевался и молчал до конца обеда.

Сомнения, закравшиеся в душу Миранды, усилились: она решительно отказывалась верить, что когда-то Гарри пытался убить отца, а теперь шутит за его столом, как ни в чём не бывало.

Разве можно жить с улыбкой и с улыбкой быть подлецом?

«Конечно, нет!» — решила Миранда.

Так не бывает. Все подлые люди похожи на Петтигрю.

Произошла ошибка. Но как, каким образом? Отцу о ловушке рассказала мама. Значит, ошиблась и она.

***

Дочь Снейпа была очаровательна: маленькая, изящная, с копной тёмных волос, ниспадавших до талии, и чудесными лучистыми глазами.

На Гарри она смотрела с жадным любопытством, как на странного морского зверя, выброшенного приливом. Должно быть, на этом острове ей нечасто приходилось встречаться с другими людьми. Где же мать Миранды? Кто она?

Гарри поглядел на Снейпа, и ему захотелось, чтобы их глаза встретились. Множество незаданных вопросов трепетали на языке.

Когда-то он остался в живых, потому что родители вложили в него свою любовь — но и Снейп вложил в него частицу самого себя.

Гарри не переставал думать над этим многие годы. Вряд ли кто-то понимал, насколько противоречивыми были его чувства к бывшему учителю. Он не смог бы объяснить их даже самому себе, не то что кому-то другому.

Несмотря на ужасные обстоятельства новой встречи со Снейпом, Гарри не мог относиться к нему с ненавистью. Он всего лишь пытался понять причины его поступка. Казалось, они прояснили все вопросы и завершили все дела. Снейп явно думал иначе, и Гарри не мог понять, почему.

После обеда они перешли в гостиную. Слуги подали вино с пряностями.

Миранда взяла лютню с позолоченным грифом и извлекла из неё несколько аккордов. Постепенно игра становилась более изощрённой, аккорды теперь чередовались с арпеджио и быстрыми переборами. Снейп любовался уверенными движениями её тонких пальцев.

Один из лемуров оступился, звякнули бокалы на подносе.

Снейп посмотрел в его сторону, и его взгляд встретился с глазами Гарри. Мгновение они глядели друг на друга, а потом Снейп отвернулся, недоуменно сдвинув брови.

— Миранда, ты, должно быть, устала, — сказал он.

— Вовсе нет, папа!

— Нет, ты устала, — повторил Снейп с нажимом. — И хочешь отдохнуть.

— Да, конечно. — Миранда с грустным вздохом понялась. — Спокойной ночи, папа. Спокойной ночи, Гарри. Добрых снов.

— Приворожил её своей фальшивой искренностью, да, Поттер? — спросил Снейп желчно, когда Миранда вышла.

— Просто она разбирается в людях.

— Откуда ей разбираться в людях, если она никого почти и не видела? А вот я разбираюсь, меня ты больше не обманешь. Надеюсь, ты будешь вести себя разумно и не станешь лезть на рожон. Впрочем, разве ты хоть раз в жизни отказался от соблазна полезть на рожон? Имей в виду, что это кончится плохо не только для тебя, но и для твоего сына.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Любые предположения говорят лишь о том, кто их высказал, а вовсе не об объекте данных предположений, — сказал он.

— Забавно слышать, как ты изъясняешься связными предложениями. Ты сыт? Можешь идти в свою комнату.

— Лучше я останусь. Раз уж вы меня сюда заманили, придётся вам потерпеть моё общество.

— Коль скоро я сумел тебя сюда заманить, я сумею от тебя и избавиться. Ясно?

Гарри со вздохом провёл ладонями по лицу.

— Какой вы утомительный, несносный человек, — пробормотал он.

По лицу Снейпа пробежала усмешка. Он оперся подбородком на ладони.

— Ты как будто не сердишься на меня, а? — спросил он словно нехотя.

— Я бы предпочёл встретиться в другой обстановке. И всё же я рад, что вы живы. Я не забывал о вас — о том, что вы когда-то сделали для меня.

Снейпа, кажется, смутила его реакция. Он сжал губы и отвернулся.

— Довольно, Поттер. Всё это в прошлом и похоронено.

— Если вы похоронили прошлое, зачем я здесь?

Воцарилась мёртвая тишина, словно их обоих накрыли стеклянным колпаком.

— Наверное, не совсем похоронено, если вы не хотите забыть. Если не можете перестать меня ненавидеть.

— Я… не испытываю к тебе ненависти. — Снейп нахмурился. Его пальцы нервно задвигались, нащупали бокал и замерли, точно прикосновение холодного стекла придавало ему уверенности.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Гарри, видя, что сейчас большего не добьётся. — Могу я по крайней мере узнать, как вам жилось все эти годы? Вы здесь счастливы?

— Счастье? — повторил Снейп, чуть морщась. Слово прозвучало так, точно жгло ему губы. — Да, я счастлив, ведь я свободен. Теперь никто не может мне приказать — и не может попросить так, что я не смогу отказать. Человек, привыкший к настоящей свободе, к прежней жизни не вернётся.

Гарри бросил взгляд на свои руки, покрытые подживающими ссадинами.

— А где мать Миранды?

— Умерла.

— Мне очень жаль. — Гарри мысленно выругал себя за бестактность.

— Мне тоже. — Снейп коротко взглянул на него. — Меня окружает смерть, не так ли?

— Ну… — промямлил Гарри, не зная, что сказать.

Снейп был прав. Люди вокруг него умирали, и Гарри оставалось лишь надеяться, что он сам и Джеймс избегнут этой участи.

— По правде говоря, я полагал, что ты тоже погиб, — продолжил Снейп, — до того самого момента, пока не нарвался на твои чары.

— Какие чары?

— Понимаю, что ты не сам их наложил — у тебя бы умения не хватило. Однако именно ты был инициатором. Чем я тебе мог помешать? Неприятные воспоминания? Не смог мне простить Дамблдора? Или тебе противно было думать, что такой, как я, любил твою святую мать?

— Столько лет прошло, а как будто ничего не изменилось. — Гарри покачал головой, не в силах поверить в услышанное. — Неужели вы за все эти годы так и не смогли вырваться?

— Иногда и целой жизни мало, — сказал Снейп. — А иногда мало и смерти.

***

Первый день пребывания Поттеров на острове оставил у Северуса чувство недовольства собой. Начал он хорошо, сразу указав обоим их место, а затем где-то допустил промашку, и события начали развиваться не так, как он планировал.

Северуса не слишком расстроила симпатия, которой Миранда, очевидно, прониклась к Поттеру. В её возрасте некоторая наивность была простительна. Она ещё поймёт, что Поттер за тип.

Чрезвычайно хитрый тип, следовало признать.

Он и раньше охотно врал, особенно Северусу, но таких высот правдоподобия не достигал никогда. Можно было подумать, что он и впрямь ни в чём не виноват. Больше того: в какой-то момент Северус сам готов был поверить, что Поттер рад встрече. Очутившись в положении пленника, он не мог испытывать добрых чувств к виновнику плена. Однако во взглядах Поттера за обедом читалась не ненависть, а нечто иное — любопытство и едва ли не симпатия.

Должно быть, не поверил, что Северус сохранил жизнь Джеймсу и команде «Грифона», и притворяется в надежде устроить одну из своих ночных вылазок.

Перед сном Северус проверил защитные чары на дверях спальни Поттера и наложил ещё парочку дополнительных. Что бы Поттер ни задумал, у него ничего не выйдет.

Прогнать тревожные мысли, однако, оказалось не так-то легко.

Все эти годы Северус держал прошлое под контролем, а теперь оно вырвалось на свободу, разъярённое, подобно джинну, который готов был через сто лет заточения дать освободителю дворец и царскую дочь в жёны, через двести — сделать освободителя властелином мира, а через тысячу — убить на месте любого, кто сломает печать.

Но Северус справится — и с прошлым, и с Поттером, и с собой. Он всегда справлялся.

…Кларибель повернулась к нему и поцеловала в лоб.

— Не забудь, — сказала она с мольбой, — пожалуйста, на этот раз не забудь! Северус, о, Северус, я так виновата перед тобой и Мирандой! Умоляю, вспомни мои слова, когда проснёшься!

— Кларибель, не уходи!

Её тонкая фигура таяла во мраке.

— Почему вы все уходите? — закричал Северус. — Не бросай меня!

Их темноты послышались рыдания.

Северус вобрал воздух — резко, как утопающий (кажется, во сне он перестал дышать) — и сел на кровати.

— Помнить о чём? — спросил он тихо, вытирая мокрые глаза. — О чём не забывать? Кларибель!

В дверь осторожно поскреблись.

— Входи, Мьет.

Лемура поставила рядом с ним чашку с маковым настоем, тихо, ободряюще заворковала. Северус протянул руку, и Мьет проворно схватила её, сжала тонкими пальчиками. Большие золотистые глаза увлажнились. Она кивнула Северусу, разжала пальцы и выскользнула за дверь.

Северус выпил настой. От него или от сочувствия Мьет стало легче, и вскоре он снова уснул.

Сон был прерывистым, и поднялся Северус задолго до рассвета, но в ту ночь ему ничего больше не снилось.

***

Проснувшись, Джеймс не сразу понял, где находится, а когда вспомнил, тотчас вскочил с постели.

Кто-то побывал в комнате, пока он спал: на столике у стены стоял таз, кувшин с водой, над которой поднимался парок, рядом — зубная щётка в стаканчике, мыло и коробочка с зубным порошком. На полотенце сверкал аккуратно разложенный бритвенный прибор.

Бритвой Джеймс пользовался не чаще раза в неделю (хотя брату говорил небрежно, что бриться дважды в день — ужасная морока), однако её наличие одобрил. Хоть какое-то оружие.

Обхватив себя руками за плечи, он крепко растёр их — в комнате было очень холодно — и принялся за умывание.

К страшному разочарованию Джеймса, стоило ему положить бритву, как она тотчас исчезла, попросту растворившись в воздухе. Снейп был не так-то прост.

Джеймс с отвращением натянул на себя разноцветную одежду, по привычке застелил кровать и подумал, что теперь самое время позавтракать. Словно в ответ на его мысли, дверь комнаты отворилась.

— Доброе утро, — сказала Снейп.

Вид у него, однако, был совсем недобрый.

— Доброе, — отозвался Джеймс неуверенно.

— Как спал?

— Э-э-э… хорошо.

— Что не так?

Джеймс замялся. Ему не хотелось выглядеть неженкой.

— Ну?

Раздражение на лице Снейпа вернуло Джеймсу смелость.

— В моей комнате очень холодно. Нельзя ли как-нибудь…

— Конечно. Что же ты раньше не сказал? — Снейп взглянул на Джеймса с раздражением и досадой, словно холод в комнате был его собственным упущением, и, вынув палочку, начертил знак, вспыхнувший алым и тут же угасший. Воздух тотчас начал теплеть.

— Случая не было, — пробормотал Джеймс. — Я тут всего одну ночь… гощу.

— Теперь, когда всё в порядке, думаю, что ты готов.

— К чему?

— Позавтракать и отправляться на работу.

— На какую ещё работу? — Джеймс опешил.

— Скоро узнаешь. Иди за мной.

Завтрак был накрыт в большой столовой. За столом прислуживали существа, похожие на тех, что его встретили.

— Кто это? — спросил Джеймс, набрасываясь на яйца и ветчину.

— Мои слуги. Лемуры, — небрежно сказал Снейп.

Сам он ничего не ел, только потягивал кофе.

— А откуда они?

Один из лемуров поставил перед Джеймсом тарелку с овсянкой, залитой густыми сливками. Джеймс не отказался и от овсянки.

— Они всегда жили здесь, на острове. Мы с моей супругой наделили их разумом, научили ходить и использовать орудия и вещи подобно людям.

— И сделали своими рабами, — заметил Джеймс, принимаясь за пирог с мясом.

Давешнее маленькое создание, заманившее его в подземную комнату, наполнило чашку Снейпа кофе и бросило на Джеймса пренебрежительный взгляд.

— Мьет, моя домоправительница, — представил её Снейп с лёгкой усмешкой. — Не называй её рабыней, если не хочешь получить порцию рвотного корня в овсянке.

— Вы же не позволите ей так поступить.

— Препятствовать не стану.

Мьет громко фыркнула.

— Ты наелся? — осведомился Снейп. — Слава Мерлину. Я уж думал, мы до вечера не закончим. Должно быть, твои родители по уши в долгах: нужны изрядные средства, чтобы тебя прокормить.

Он встал из-за стола и направился к выходу. Джеймс последовал за ним, дожёвывая пирог на ходу.

— Лили всегда говорит, что я проглот, — сказал он, ухмыляясь.

Снейп замедлил шаг.

— Кто это — Лили? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Моя сестра. Хорошая девчонка… была бы, если бы не лезла куда не просят.

— Лезть куда не просят — ваша фамильная черта, так что не надейся на перемены. Нам сюда.

Они вышли на террасу, нависшую над водой.

Немного ниже и правее в море спускалась лестница из полудюжины очень широких каменных ступеней.

На последней ступеньке стояла девушка, совсем юная, тоненькая, как сахарная тростинка, в белом платье и грубом кожаном переднике. В руках у неё был большой сачок. Погрузив его в воду, девушка вынула из воды сверкающую рыбину и ловко переместила её в большое ведро.

Довольная своим успехом, она улыбнулась и вытерла раскрасневшуюся щёку, мокрую от брызг, поднятых бьющейся рыбиной.

Снейпа и Джеймса она не видела.

Позднее Джеймс мог бы описать своё состояние в двух словах: время остановилось. Волны перестали биться о берег, ветер умолк. Единственным звуком во всём мире было биение сердца Джеймса, единственным, на что он мог смотреть — лицо незнакомки.

— Кто это? — спросил он почти шёпотом.

— Моя дочь, Миранда. Изучает рыбью паршу и другие грибковые заболевания рыб семейства тресковых. — Снейп холодно взглянул на Джеймса. — Не вздумай приблизиться или заговорить с ней.

— Почему?

— Потому что если ты это сделаешь, то отправишься в подземную темницу и проведёшь там не менее недели. Я доступно излагаю?

Джеймс кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от девушки.

— Кажется, ты меня не услышал.

— Я всё понял. Но же вы не запретили на неё смотреть.

Снейп поднял бровь, усмехнулся.

— Верно, не запретил. Смотреть можешь сколько угодно. Держи, это тебе.

— Это моя палочка! — воскликнул Джеймс. — Где вы её нашли?

— Ариэль принёс.

— Кто это?

— Ариэль!

Золотой смерч взвихрился между ними, заставив Джеймса отшатнуться. Ему показалось, что он разглядел лицо — поразительной красоты и в то же время наводящее ужас, — огненные крылья… очертания руки… или меча?

— Ариэль, отнеси этого юношу на северную оконечность острова, — сказал Снейп будничным тоном, словно обращался к домовому эльфу, а не дивному духу. — Там его ждёт работа.

Цвет вихря изменился на свинцово-серый; две руки вытянулись, подхватили Джеймса, и через миг он уже вознёсся в поднебесье.

Это не было похоже на полёт на метле. Джеймс ощущал себя так, будто его несли на гигантской ладони. Это было восхитительно, но жутко: что, если ладонь стряхнёт его вниз?

— Ариэль, — сказал Джеймс, откашлявшись. — Ты слышишь меня?

Полувздох-полуропот прозвучал утвердительно, и Джеймс отважился на новый вопрос:

— Почему ты служишь Снейпу?

Дымка вокруг окрасилась багрянцем, пришло видение: гигантское чёрное дерево на голой скале, узловатые корни змеятся в расселинах, верхушка кроны скрыта за облаками. В ветвях сотни духов стонут и жалуются, не в силах освободиться.

— Он вызволил тебя?

Тревожный багрянец рассеялся.

— И сделал своим рабом?

Рассыпалась трель, похожая на смех.

Земля резко приблизилась, в животе у Джеймса возникло ощущение сосущей пустоты, но страха он ощутить не успел — его уже поставили на пляж, с трёх сторон окружённый скалами.

— Работай! — прозвенело в ушах.

Джеймс пожал плечами и огляделся. Полуденное солнце вспыхивало на водной глади.

— Что я должен делать?

Ариэль молчал.

Джеймс дошёл до штабеля грубо ошкуренных брёвен. Свежий морской воздух подействовал на него ободряюще. В небольшой рощице, примыкавшей к пляжу, вполне можно было укрыться от ветра и обдумать своё положение.

На курсах авроров инструкторы твердили одно: в экстремальных ситуациях нужно отодвинуть страх, оценить ситуацию, рассчитать вероятность того или иного исхода, отыскать возможность спасения и действовать.

Но никто из них не учил его, как нужно действовать, оказавшись в плену у сумасшедшего мага, самого сильного из всех, что Джеймс знал.

— Работай! — Горсть песка угодила ему в лицо.

— Да что делать-то? — возмущённо крикнул Джеймс.

На песке перед ним появился рисунок: сваи, забитые возле берега.

— Но как?..

Новая пригоршня песка.

Джеймс протёр глаза, отплевался и неуверенно поднял палочку.

— Будь я проклят! — пробормотал он.

Такой экзамен ему сдавать ещё не приходилось.

***

Заночевать снова пришлось в лесу. Петтигрю наломал веток и построил довольно уютный шалаш, затем поймал ежа и запёк его в глине. Рон хотел было с омерзением отказаться от лакомства, однако ёж пах аппетитно, а Рон был голоден.

Петтигрю хмурился и выглядел встревоженным.

Позавтракали они птичьими яйцами: Петтигрю напрасно принижал свои достоинства робинзона.

После завтрака они немного поплутали по лесу и вновь вышли к скалам.

— Иди рядом со мной, — сказал Петтигрю. — Здесь часто бывают миражи, а дорога крутая.

Рон послушался.

Внезапно солнечный свет померк. Рон завертел головой. Оказалось, они вошли в облако, спустившееся на дорогу.

— А ведь мы можем и сорваться, — сказал он.

Петтигрю проворчал что-то сквозь зубы.

— Ты же говорил, что пещера близко, и было это, если память мне не изменяет, два дня тому назад.

— Блокула нас кружит. Проклятый остров, гадкий остров! Почему ты мне пакостишь?! — Петтигрю погрозил кулаком скалам.

Впереди показалась долина, однако полумрак не рассеялся — напротив, стал гуще.

— Гляди! — сказал Петтигрю, указав назад.

На них двигалась стена дождя, над ней громоздилась туча, перевитая стеблями молний.

— Неподалёку есть грот, — крикнул Петтигрю, стараясь перекричать раскат грома, — нужно укрыться там, не то нас смоет с дороги.

Они бросились бежать, а туча гналась за ними по пятам, точно Блокула и впрямь задумала их извести.

***

Весь день Гарри бродил по пещере, поражаясь её величине и количеству загадочных предметов, её заполнявших. Он всё ещё надеялся найти Джеймса и проверял одну за другой те комнаты, двери которых выходили на галерею.

Одна из них показалась Гарри многообещающей — главным образом потому, что была заперта.

Выглянув из окна соседней спальни, Гарри увидел, что по скале снаружи тянется довольно широкий естественный карниз, проходящий под окнами обеих комнат. Заходящее солнце сверкало на раскрытой створке, белая занавеска полоскалась на ветру, словно платок, которым машут вслед уходящему кораблю.

Гарри выбрался на карниз и пошёл по нему, держась за шершавый камень позади себя.

Он не думал, что со стороны моря скала настолько высока. Должно быть, её Гарри видел с «Грифона» во время шторма. А Снейп мог видеть его.

Гарри осторожно прикрыл створку, которая мешала ему пройти, и перебрался через подоконник, нечаянно столкнув книгу в чёрном переплёте.

Он сразу понял, что Джеймса здесь нет — это была спальня Снейпа. Нужно было идти обратно. Перед тем как покинуть комнату, Гарри вернул книгу на место, надеясь, что Снейп ничего не заметит.

Кажется, она была раскрыта, но на какой странице?

Гарри перелистал книгу и обнаружил, что это дневник, заполненный наполовину.

Последней записью было: «Кларибель, что ты имела в виду? Скажи мне. Это невыносимо. Кларибель, Кларибель, довольно мучить меня!»

Гарри оставил дневник раскрытым на этом месте — даже если он ошибся, Снейп подумает, что страницы перелистнул ветер, прежним путём вернулся в соседнюю комнату, а потом спустился в гостиную.

Он чувствовал себя так же неловко, как в тот день, когда увидел воспоминания Снейпа в думосбросе: вторгшимся на территорию, куда посторонним хода нет.

В комнате горело несколько светильников, скорее создававших, нежели разгонявших тени. Перед камином плясали теплые золотистые блики, обещавшие спокойный уютный вечер — обещание, которому не суждено было исполниться.

При звуке шагов Гарри Снейп обернулся. В отблесках пламени его глаза отсвечивали красным.

— А, Поттер. Интересно провёл день?

— Искал сына, — сказал Гарри честно.

— Ты не меняешься.

— Вам кажется. На самом деле я изменился, и очень сильно.

— Возможно. — Снейп коротко взглянул на него. — Ты стал лучше выглядеть.

— Я думал, что постарел.

— И это тоже.

— А вот вы действительно не изменились: всё так же испытываете границы магии.

— Здесь я могу делать вещи, которых никогда не смог бы сделать раньше.

— Например, устраивать бури? — Гарри невесело усмехнулся.

— Тебе трудно понять, но процесс познания и процесс поиска могут доставить немало удовольствия. Соединяешь случайную идею с догадкой, почерпнутой из древней легенды, и получаешь реальный результат. Так я нашёл Ариэля.

— Кто он?

— Мой помощник — стихийный дух. Дух воздуха.

Гарри кивнул. Почему бы и нет? Чем глубже он погружался в магический мир острова, тем прозрачнее становились границы между возможным и невозможным.

— Где вы нашли его?

— Он был пленником колдуньи.

— Разве духа можно пленить?

— Всех можно пленить, — сказал Снейп снисходительно. — Будь он человеком, его заперли бы в темнице вроде Азкабана. Но с духами обходятся иначе: духов воздуха или воды заточают в дерево или камень, духов огня — в воду. Со временем природа духа изменяется, и он усваивает свойства материала, который избрали в качестве его темницы. Для духа нет пытки невыносимее, нежели приобретение свойств, враждебных ему по своей сути, а поскольку духи бессмертны, мучения их нескончаемы. Моё заклинание освободило Ариэля из плена, но он пробыл в заточении достаточно долго, чтобы его природа начала меняться. Не один год прошёл, прежде чем он вернул самого себя, и до сих пор ещё Ариэль не обрёл прежней силы.

— Почему та колдунья с ним так обошлась?

— Потому что могла, — ответил Северус жёстко. — Ты разве забыл, Поттер? Насильники и убийцы не всегда преследуют выгоду. Часто они делают то, что делают, просто потому, что могут.

Гарри кивнул.

Он хорошо понимал, о чём говорит Снейп, хотя причины, по которым люди могут так поступать с себе подобными (равно как и с теми, кто вовсе им не подобен), до сих пор оставались для него загадкой.

Должно быть, эта тяга к насилию была у человечества в крови и преследовала его, поколение за поколением, простираясь во времени и в пространстве.

— Хорошо, что есть и другие вещи, которые люди делают просто потому, что могут, — сказал Гарри. — Помогают незнакомым. Защищают слабых. Любят друг друга.

— Ну да, как Поттеру не заговорить о великой силе любви. — Снейп саркастически скривил губы.

— Вы знаете о ней не меньше моего.

Снейп вскинул голову знакомым жестом. Глядя прямо перед собой, он произнёс:

— Это было давно, Поттер. Не стоит об этом вспоминать.

— А та, вторая любовь?

Снейп взглянул на него с недоумением.

— Ваша жена, Кларибель, — пояснил Гарри.

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что между нами было нечто большее, чем взаимовыгодное соглашение?

«Потому что ты до сих пор говоришь с ней», — едва не ответил Гарри.

— Потому что такая чудесная девочка, как Миранда, не могла родиться от одного лишь взаимовыгодного соглашения.

— Не подгоняй законы природы под свои романтические иллюзии, — проворчал Снейп. — Что бы между мной и Кларибель не происходило, её тоже больше нет. Вот твоя любовь, Поттер: миг радости, а потом вечная мука. Разве не так?

Снейп облизнул губы. Лоб его прорезала глубокая морщина.

— Разве нет? — повторил он, глядя на Гарри, словно ждал, что тот опровергнет его слова. — Я…

Следующие слова он произнёс так тихо, что невозможно было их разобрать. Гарри различил только «вспомнить».

— Что ты смотришь на меня, Поттер? — сказал Снейп наконец. — Думаешь, у тебя есть какое-то преимущество передо мной? Наоборот: ты и твой сын в плену, и я могу сделать с вами всё, что захочу. Я владею этим островом. Я достиг таких высот в магии, что тебе и не представить.

— И всё же вы несчастны.

— Вот как? И почему же я, по-твоему, несчастен? — Снейп умел сохранять безразличное выражение, но Гарри слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы поверить в эту невозмутимость.

— Ну как же — вы себя ненавидите.

Снейп не шевелился и всё так же глядел на него.

— Откуда тебе знать, что я чувствую? — спросил он очень тихо.

— Просто знаю, и всё, — ответил Гарри. — Мы заглядывали в память друг другу, а память — это то, из чего состоит наша душа. Такие связи не обрываются.

— Не тебя одного я учил окклюменции, — сказал Снейп саркастически. — Если ты прав, я должен быть опутан связями.

— Да ведь так и есть, — ответил Гарри. — Посмотрите на себя. Вы — словно муха в паутине, с вас свисают клочья чужих душ.

Снейп вздрогнул и устремил взгляд поверх головы Гарри. Его зрачки расширились, словно он смотрел на некий незримый образ.

Когда он заговорил, его голос стал глуше, сквозь старое ожесточение в нём пробивались новые ноты — теперь он хотел, чтобы его услышали; он перестал, наконец, говорить с собственным прошлым и слушать призраков, поселившихся в его душе.

— Блокула — место, порождающее странные мысли, Поттер. Возможно, я и несчастен. Возможно, когда ты покинешь остров, то будешь так же несчастен, как я. Я хотел этого, но теперь не хочу. Ты можешь этого избежать: признай свою вину, чтобы я мог простить тебя.

Гарри понурился в кресле. Странный разговор и не менее странные обвинения и требования измотали его.

— Не могу, — сказал он.

Его взгляд, усталый и потерянный, встретился с взглядом Снейпа. Тот кивнул и налил вина.

— Тогда давай выпьем. Ты прав. Что толку в покаянии? Я солгал. Я всё равно бы тебя не простил. Пей, Поттер. Нет ничего лучше, чем выпить со старым врагом.

За окнами загрохотало, и на остров обрушился ливень.

***  
День стоял хмурый и пасмурный, собирался шторм, но гроза всё не начиналась, хотя с самого утра воздух был насыщен электричеством. Море было зловеще спокойным, воздух налился угрожающей тьмой.

Миранда подняла глаза к небу: туча висела над Блокулой, словно огромное пухлое лицо, черты которого подрагивали от гнева.

— Ариэль! — позвала она.

Воздух вокруг неё мгновение оставался неподвижным, а потом заискрился лазурными искрами и наполнился тихим переливчатым звоном.

— Отнеси меня в лес, Ариэль!

Миранда могла бы ограничиться мантией, лебединые перья не намокали под дождём, но она побаивалась в одиночку находиться среди деревьев во время грозы после того, как однажды молния расколола надвое огромный дуб совсем рядом с ней.

— Отнеси меня в дубраву.

Через мгновение Миранда почувствовала, что гигантские ладони нежно обнимают её, а земля удаляется, разворачиваясь, словно огромная штука узорной парчи.

— Как хорошо! — крикнула Миранда, смеясь. — Давай пролетим сквозь грозу!

В руках Ариэля Миранда не знала страха.

Вместе они пролетели над лесом и врезались в тучу. Мрак, пронизанный молниями, окружил Миранду. Ариэль впитывал электрические разряды, безмолвно содрогаясь от удовольствия. Волосы на голове Миранды встали дыбом, в лебединых перьях заплясали искорки, кожу закололо, словно воздух был наполнен крохотными иголочками.

— Довольно, — попросила она, и Ариэль послушно нырнул вниз, в дубраву, и поставил Миранду под самым старым дубом.

— Полетай на воле, — сказала Миранда, — встретимся позже.

Она стояла под деревом, пока гроза не отшумела и не унеслась дальше, оставив после себя свежий аромат озона и древесного сока, капающего из сломанных веток.

Миранда погладила ствол старого дуба и пошла прочь.

Туфли она сбросила и несла их в руках. Мокрая трава холодила босые ноги. Ветер шевелил перья на мантии, прижимал юбку к коленям.

Миранда спустилась по пологой стороне холма, по старой тропинке, пересекла ручей, журчавший под мокрыми ветвями кустов.

Маленький кобольд вынырнул из земли, его остроконечная голова, поросшая кристаллами, сверкала в лучах заходящего солнца. Миранда знала его — этот кобольд помогал ей, когда она училась пробивать тоннели в скале. Она поздоровалась, несколько раз топнув о землю: кобольды были глухими, как змеи, и язык их был основан на вибрациях и колебаниях. Кобольд приветливо ей кивнул.

Миранда вскинула голову, вдыхая аромат вереска и сосен, солёный запах моря. Повернулась и увидела его.

Мужская фигура виднелась в кругу менгиров. Раньше этих столбов здесь не было.

Миранда остановилась.

Казалось, какое-то древнее божество острова пробудилось от сна и поднялось из земли вместе со своим святилищем. Миранде показалось, что она видит оленьи рога на голове мужчины. Робко приблизившись, Миранда увидела, что столбы, которые она приняла за менгиры — попросту валуны, которые незнакомец пытался обтесать, и никаких рогов на его голове нет.

Заметив её, он бросил работу и остановился, вытирая пот со лба.

Теперь Миранда поняла, что это и есть сын Гарри. Они были очень похожи, только этот юноша был намного выше своего отца, шире в плечах… и намного красивее.

Миранда поняла, что смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот, и смутилась. К счастью, Поттер-младший смотрел на неё точно так же.

— Здравствуй, — сказала она, пытаясь держаться свободно, как подобает хозяйке перед гостем. — Меня зовут Миранда.

— Я знаю. Твой отец сказал мне.

— Так ты меня уже видел?

Юноша ответил ей таким пылким взглядом, что Миранда покраснела.

— Да, я видел тебя. Твой отец сказал, что запрёт меня в подземельях, если я заговорю с тобой, но знать, что ты здесь, и не искать встречи, не пытаться с тобой заговорить — хуже смерти.

— Разве ты искал встречи со мной? Я случайно на тебя наткнулась.

— Рано или поздно мы непременно бы встретились, — сказал молодой человек серьёзно. — Такова наша судьба. Я попал на этот остров, потому что ты здесь.

Миранда наслаждалась каждым его словом.

— Это не совсем так, — сказала она, стремясь соблюсти истину. — Ты попал сюда, потому что папа так захотел. У него свои планы.

— Я уже знаком с ним и с его планами, можешь не объяснять.

Молодой человек яростно сверкнул глазами. Миранда не могла не признать, что от этого он стал ещё красивее, и всё же подобные речи по адресу отца ей не понравились.

— Он не хочет тебе зла.

— Конечно, хочет. Со дня моего появления на острове он только и делает, что издевается надо мной. Если бы не ты, я бы набросился на него.

Миранда сделала испуганный жест.

— Да, знаю, что не справился бы с ним, но я бы попытался. В конце концов, что мне терять? Но стоило мне тебя увидеть, как всё переменилось. Ради тебя я готов провести на этом острове вечность.

— Думаю, этого не понадобится. Отец не так суров, как может показаться.

— Кто может обойтись сурово с тобой? — Улыбка расцвела на загорелом юном лице. — Я — дело другое.

— Мне кажется, что с тобой тоже никто не может сурово обойтись, — сказала Миранда застенчиво.

— Почему?

— Ты такой милый.

Юноша засмеялся.

— Я что-то не то сказала? — Миранда встревожилась. — Мы с отцом живём вдвоём, и я не знаю, как обходиться с другими людьми.

— Я могу тебе помочь.

— Правда?

— Для начала совет: не называй «милыми» незнакомых мужчин. Никого, кроме меня.

— Хорошо, — сказала Миранда. — Если ты не будешь называть «милой» никого, кроме меня.

— Ты не милая. — Молодой человек перестал улыбаться, и сердце Миранды оборвалось. — Ты — ангел, спустившийся на землю. Я никогда не видел девушки красивее тебя.

— Но это… — «Это неправда», — хотела сказать Миранда, однако не смогла этого произнести. Ей хотелось, чтобы он считал её самой красивой, самой восхитительной, самой желанной из всех девушек на свете. — Как тебя зовут?

— Джеймс. Джеймс Поттер. — Он протянул руку. — При встрече принято здороваться. Если ты, конечно, не против.

Миранда, краснея, вложила свою руку в его. Джеймс страстно сжал её ладонь. Миранда растерянно замерла, и тут раздался зов Ариэля.

— Мне пора.

Она шепнула заклинание, и лебединые крылья затрепетали, поднимая её в небо.

— Ты вернёшься, ангел? — крикнул Джеймс ей вслед.

Миранда откинула голову. Ветер играл прядями её волос.

— Я вернусь, Джеймс, — ответила она, и тёплые пальцы ветра подхватили её слова, чтобы передать их тому, кому они предназначались.

***  
Впервые в жизни у Джеймса совсем не оставалось свободного времени.

Даже в Хогвартсе во время подготовки к ТРИТОНам он находил часок-другой, чтобы погонять на мётлах, потрепаться с друзьями, а то и выпить пива или сбегать на свидание. Но чёртов Снейп контролировал каждое его движение. Стоило Джеймсу прилечь, как из-под земли выскакивал кобольд в колючем панцире и щипал каменными пальцами за ноги и бока; довольно было замечтаться на секунду над ручьём, как ундина выпускала в лицо струю воды, а сильфиды дёргали и тянули за волосы, надсадно вереща.

Джеймс не мог понять, за что Снейп так его ненавидит. Он ничего не сделал этому человеку, они даже никогда не встречались. Отец отзывался о Снейпе с уважением — значит, они были в неплохих отношениях? Мать и дядя, правда, были куда прохладнее в своих отзывах. Рон как-то, перебрав огневиски, пустился честить Снейпа предателем и убийцей, но отец живо заткнул ему рот. А теперь выходило, что Рон был кругом прав.

Джеймс остановился, чтобы отдышаться.

В памяти всплыла вчерашняя встреча с Мирандой; он и сейчас точно воочию видел её ласковые, сияющие глаза и прямые чёрные волосы, уложенные в узел на затылке. Две длинные пряди падали по обе стороны лица, словно заключая его в раму, а маленькие розовые ушки светились на солнце. Миранда походила на отца: такая же невысокая (он — тощий, она — хрупкая), и рисунок губ у них был одинаковый (у него — злобно-ядовитый, у неё — улыбчивый и нежный), только Снейп был чудовищем, а она — красавицей.

И Джеймс любил её.

Он понял это сразу, едва Миранда вышла ему навстречу и остановилась, гордая, словно лань, и такая же сторожкая: маленькая изящная голова на стройной шее вскинута, огромные глаза распахнуты, только ноздри трепещут.

Джеймс вспомнил и румянец на щеках Миранды, когда он попросил разрешения коснуться её руки, и нежную ладонь, такую маленькую в его руке.

Он зажмурился, стараясь удержать её образ. Казалось, на внутренней стороне век сияет расплавленное золото.

Скоро ночь: можно будет вернуться в пещеру, отдохнуть и помечтать.

А сейчас требовалось проверить каждый камешек: нижние должны были утратить подвижность в тот самый миг, когда верхние укладывались на них. Если хотя бы один продолжал шевелиться, вся стена могла рухнуть, и она рушилась четыре раза, пока Джеймс не догадался усмирять камни Петрификусом. К тому моменту, когда его озарило, он чуть не плакал от усталости и злости.

— Petrificus! Petrificus!

Остался только один ряд.

— Неужели закончил?

Джеймс вздрогнул от неожиданности. Верхний ряд камешков заволновался, раскачивая тот, что был под ним, рябь побежала по стене, и в следующую секунду она рухнула.

Зрелище было прекрасным, как рождественский фейерверк над Хогвартсом: сотни прозрачных ярких камней разлетелись, завертелись в воздухе, засыпали землю ослепительной мозаикой.

От пёстрого мельтешения в глазах у Джеймса потемнело.

— Petrificus!

Заклятие ударило в Снейпа и рассыпалось белыми брызгами — словно волна ударила в берег Блокулы. Снейп, чёрный и жёсткий, не шевельнулся. От его безразличия Джеймсу стало совсем худо. Ноги разом перестали его держать. Он сел на землю, уткнулся лбом в колени.

«Вот что такое бессилие, — подумал он. — Я ничего не могу сделать. Совсем ничего».

— Ариэль! — позвал Снейп.

Мокрые волосы на затылке мгновенно высохли от горячего дуновения. Джеймс поднял голову.

К Ариэлю нельзя было привыкнуть, на него нельзя было насмотреться: весь переливчатый, огненный, а через миг туманно-белый, лазурный, и бирюзовый, и изумрудный, как павлинье перо, и золотой, и серебряный, сияющий, вертящийся, пахнущий благовониями, а потом солью, свежим бризом, острым колючим ароматом грозы, он был — Ариэль.

Джеймс не мог понять, как Снейпу удалось смирить его, почему Ариэль, могучий и всесильный, как море, страшный, прекрасный, губительный, не смоет, не уничтожит маленького чёрного человечка, почему он подчиняется, когда должен устрашать и смеяться над мольбами о пощаде.

— Сделай, — сказал Снейп, указывая на груду камней.

Ариэль изогнулся сверкающей дугой, превратился в вихрь; камни взлетели, образовав сверкающую воронку, вздулись куполом и встали на место: прелестный газебо*, изящный, как игрушечка.

«Вот что это должно быть, — осенило Джеймса, — подарок для Миранды!»

Он вспомнил свою кривую, неуклюжую стену и покраснел.

— Я сделаю мост через ручей, — сказал он. — Из ракушек. У меня хорошо получаются лилии из ракушек.

— Лилии? — переспросил Снейп. — Лилии… Хорошо. Сделай.

Джеймс сам был удивлён, как легко и быстро всё получилось.

Он превращал ракушку в водяную лилию, каменную и в то же время живую, а рядом расцветала ещё одна, и ещё, — и вот через ручей был переброшен мостик из белоснежных трепещущих цветов.

Снейп молча наблюдал, потом подошёл к ручью.

Джеймс подумал, что сейчас этот чёрный злой человек ступит на его мостик — на мостик, который он сделал для Миранды — и задрожал от негодования, но Снейп, наклонившись, лишь коснулся лилий палочкой и что-то прошептал. В воздухе разлилось благоухание — нежный, свежий аромат нимфей.

— У неё день рождения? — спросил Джеймс.

— Ступай домой… в пещеру, — сказал Снейп.

— Я задал вопрос. — Джеймс выпятил челюсть.

Снейп посмотрел на него с любопытством.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Мне просто нравится делать Миранде подарки. Довольно на сегодня. Ариэль, проверь Русалочью бухту. Я сам доставлю твоего подопечного в пещеру. Поттер, подойди.

Джеймс неохотно приблизился.

— У меня есть право на самостоятельную аппарацию, — произнёс он с вызовом.

— Рад за тебя. Вот только аппарировать на Блокуле даже мне труднее, чем летать. — Жёсткими, будто костяными, пальцами Снейп взял Джеймса за запястье, и в одну секунду они очутились в воздухе.

Летать со Снейпом оказалось так же неприятно, как разговаривать. Джеймс болтался на одной руке, болевшей чем дальше, тем сильнее. Если бы полёт продлился дольше минуты, Джеймс предпочёл бы упасть.

Приземление тоже оказалось неприятным. Джеймс свалился на каменную террасу, больно ударившись и ободрав оба колена.

— Если не возражаете, в следующий раз я пойду пешком, — сказал он, поднимаясь.

— Вот и помогай вам, — проворчал Снейп. — Трудишься, тратишь время — а в ответ только претензии и ни малейшей благодарности.

Его досада показалась Джеймсу искренней.

— Ну… вам следует поработать над посадкой. Чтобы сделать её не такой жёсткой, я имею в виду.

— То ему жёстко, то холодно. — Снейп взглянул на Джеймса с недовольством. — Ты довольно избалованный парень.

— Родители любят меня, сэр. Родителям это свойственно.

— Не всем. И не всякого ребёнка стоит баловать.

«Миранду ты баловал, — подумал Джеймс, возвращаясь в свою комнату. — И отцовская любовь — единственная твоя положительная черта, потому что эта девушка стоит самой горячей любви».

Он лёг в постель, повернулся на бок, подогнув колени, и стал вспоминать Миранду.

Всё будет хорошо. Отец и Рон найдут его, вернутся за ним. И тогда они с Мирандой уплывут вместе и будут вечно счастливы.

***

Луна закуталась в облака, однако её бледного света хватало, чтобы разглядеть дорогу. Тропа вилась между валунами, временами ныряя в лес, где сосны перемежались зарослями орешника. Лес отступал по склонам там, где море острыми языками врезалось в сушу.

— Как первая неделя в Азкабане, — пробормотал Рон. — Понимаешь, что хуже быть не может, а потом постепенно приспосабливаешься.

— Разве ты был в Азкабане? — спросил Петтигрю.

— Представить-то себе можно? — проворчал Рон. — Долго нам идти?

— Ещё немного. — Петтигрю обернулся к Рону и одарил его своей угодливой длиннозубой улыбкой.

Рон вспомнил, как часто он брал это жуткое приземистое существо, пусть и в другом обличье, в свою кровать, и содрогнулся.

— Петтигрю, когда ты в облике крысы, то думаешь как человек? — спросил он, понимая, что пожалеет об этом вопросе, но не находя в себе сил удержаться.

— Да. — Петтигрю заулыбался шире.

— А чувствуешь как человек?

— Нет. Чувства… совсем другие.

— Вот как. — Рон поманил к себе Петтигрю.

Тот с готовностью придвинулся, подставил волосатое ухо.

— Когда ты был крысой…

Петтигрю захихикал и потёр руки.

— Чёрт! — Рон потряс головой, пытаясь разъединить образы серой славной крыски и этого типа. — Ну ладно. — Он понизил голос до шёпота. — Что ты чувствовал, когда я брал тебя… Коросту… в свою кровать?

— Мне было тепло, — сказал Петтигрю мечтательно. — Никогда после мне не было так тепло.

Он с надеждой покосился на Рона.

— Думать забудь! — прошипел тот с ужасом.

— Ну разочек! — Петтигрю прижал пухлые кулаки к груди. — Я помогу убить Снейпа и завладеть островом, а ты мне позволишь снова стать крысой и погреться… хотя бы раз!

— Я подумаю, — сказал Рон через силу. — Клянусь Мерлином, не могу больше даже шага сделать! Давай отдохнём.

Петтигрю кивнул и присел на корточки. Рон устроился на обломке валуна, оглядел пейзаж, показавшийся ему знакомым: две островерхие скалы торчали клыками, а между ними язык пляжа лакал воду из бухты.

Наконец Рон понял, что же именно его беспокоит.

— Мы ведь уже были здесь?

— Я немного заплутал, — признался Петтигрю.

— Ты здесь двадцать лет живёшь! Как ты мог заплутать?

— Это всё духи. Они смеются надо мной.

— Вот чёрт, — сказал Рон бессильно. — Интересно, как мы уничтожим Снейпа, если не можем справиться с какими-то духами?

Петтигрю понурился и засопел.

Несмотря на всё раздражение и усталость, Рону стало его жаль.

— Ладно, — сказал он, — как-нибудь выберемся.

Мир вокруг сделался серым; на луну набежало облако, море заблестело, как расплавленный металл. Мимо берега проплывала гигантская глыба льда, похожая на Распределяющую Шляпу. Оглянувшись, Рон указал Петтигрю на айсберг.

— Они часто здесь плавают, — равнодушно сказал тот.

— Но на острове тепло.

— Это чары. Кларибель создала их, а потом научила им Снейпа. А меня нет. — Он понурился и потёр обвисшие щеки.

На льду виднелось несколько тёмных туш. Одна из них заковыляла к кромке и с внезапной грацией скользнула в воду.

— Тюлени, — пояснил Петтигрю, на этот раз без просьбы. — Люблю за ними наблюдать. Они славные.

За спиной раздался треск. Рон подскочил и обернулся.

В чаще тихо захихикали, послышалась возня, а затем — звук свирели, постепенно удалявшийся.

— Не пугайся, — сказал Петтигрю. — Блокула полна шума. Ни единой тихой минуточки. Разве что уйти в подземелья под пещерой, да и там слышно, как шумит море.

— Жаль, что «Грифон» уплыл, — сказал Рон. — Гарри нас бы вызволил. Мерлин мой, Гермиона с ума сойдёт, когда узнает, что я свалился за борт! Ещё подумает, чего доброго, что я утонул.

Петтигрю не ответил.

Рон решил, что лучше всего выбросить эти мысли из головы. Сейчас надо сосредоточиться на текущих делах.

— Идём, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Не будем терять времени.

Петтигрю с готовностью вскочил.

— Так-то лучше! — воскликнул он, потирая руки. — Уже скоро… уже скоро!

***

Гарри направился в гостиную, по пути остановившись перед большим зеркалом. Он давно уже не смотрел в зеркало, чтобы увидеть себя — только чтобы поправить одежду или побриться.

Каким он кажется Снейпу? Молодым? Или, наоборот, потрёпанным? Вчера Снейп сказал, что он хорошо выглядит — но не стал отрицать того, что он постарел.

Глупые мысли, да ещё так некстати.

В библиотеку он вошёл улыбаясь.

Комната была просторной, со стеклянными дверьми, выходившими в розовый сад.

Снейп расхаживал вдоль низких деревянных шкафов, разглядывая книги так, словно они принадлежали не ему.

— У тебя хорошее настроение, как я вижу, — сказал он брюзгливо. — С чего бы это?

— Мне нравится ваша библиотека. И эти розы.

Северус безразлично скользнул взглядом по цветущим кустам.

— Они нравятся Миранде.

— А жене вашей они нравились? Кларибель?

— Она-то их и посадила. Двадцать лет назад это место было совсем другим. Тогда всё здесь выглядело иначе: пещера была просто пещерой, деревья не росли, поскольку на острове всегда дули суровые ветра, да и холод тут стоял почище, чем в Хогвартсе на Рождество. Первое время я чувствовал себя потерянным. Но потом мы взялись обустраивать остров, и это меня отвлекло. Здесь всегда было очень спокойно.

— Поэтому вы не захотели возвращаться?

— Я хотел вернуться, Поттер, — процедил Снейп. Лицо его вспыхнуло. — И ты лучше всех людей на этой чёртовой планете знаешь, почему мне это не удалось.

— Что? — Гарри растерялся.

— Перестань прикидываться. Ты дураком меня считаешь, или что с тобой такое? Думал, я не знаю, кто установил те чары? И в чём же тогда твоя вина, которую ты сейчас искупаешь?

— Не знаю. Вы мне скажите.

Снейп сжал зубы, под кожей заиграли желваки.

— Врать ты научился, — сказал он, сдерживаясь. — Имей в виду: я знаю правду, и твои невинные взгляды меня не обманут.

Снова эти странные обвинения! Если бы Снейп хоть выразился яснее! Может быть, он слегка спятил за годы затворничества на острове?

Гарри покосился на своего странного собеседника. Сумасшедшим Снейп не выглядел, но выглядел очень сердитым, так что Гарри выбрал чуть менее опасную тему.

— Вы рассказывали Миранде о своём прошлом?

— В общих чертах. У нас всегда находились другие темы для беседы.

— Уверен, ей хотелось бы знать.

— Знать о чём, Поттер? — Снейп повёл шеей, словно ему жал воротник. — Я убью тебя, если ты начнёшь болтать. Тогда я буду вынужден стереть Миранде память, а для меня невыносимо делать что-то против её воли.

— Почему вы так к этому относитесь?

— Когда Миранда узнает, что на самом деле я — предатель и убийца, она перестанет любить меня.

— Она не перестанет вас любить, даже если узнает, что вы — сам дьявол.

Снейп поглядел удивлённо.

— Ты совсем её не знаешь.

— Я же не слепой. Она вас обожает.

— Она всё, что у меня есть, — сказал Снейп. — Всё, что у меня когда-нибудь было. Не призрак, не воображаемая тень — Миранда. Моя маленькая девочка. Она не покинет остров. Я никому не позволю её обидеть.

— Пускай состарится и умрёт здесь, не узнав ни любви, ни дружбы?

Лицо Снейпа вспыхнуло.

— Я не позволю обмануть её какому-нибудь хлыщу!

— Вы не верите в бескорыстную любовь?

Снейп пожал плечами и усмехнулся.

— Разве вы не любили мою маму бескорыстно?

— И к чему это привело! — сказал Снейп горько. — Я должен был умереть, чтобы искупить этот грех. Но я не смог. Мне не хватило смелости.

— Теперь у вас есть Блокула. И Миранда. Будет и другое, если вы позволите.

Лицо Снейпа смягчилось, но лишь на миг.

— Ты слишком молод, чтобы учить меня.

— Я был таким когда-то, очень давно. — Гарри приблизился и взял его за руку. — Я должен видеть Джеймса. Покажи мне его.

— Отпусти меня.

— Ты сам отец. Что бы ты чувствовал, если тебя лишили Миранды?

Рука Снейпа сжалась в кулак, Гарри почувствовал, как напряглись мускулы под бархатом мантии.

— Хорошо, — сказал он наконец. — Ты его увидишь. Но не пытайся позвать его, он тебя не услышит. А теперь отпусти меня и отойди.

Снейп сел перед хрустальной чашей, коснулся её пальцем, и чаша завращалась по часовой стрелке. Гарри стоял за его спиной, наблюдая.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — до того, как мы снова встретились, я вспоминал о тебе с уважением и признательностью.

Снейп молчал, но Гарри видел, как дрогнули его плечи.

— Я назвал сына в твою честь.

— Джеймса? — Короткий смешок.

— Младшего сына. Его зовут Альбус-Северус.

Снейп фыркнул.

— Всегда был уверен, что ты глупец, и ты ни разу не дал мне повода в этом усомниться. Смотри в чашу.

— Как она работает?

— Как любые чары, где необходима концентрация мыслей. Отчётливо представь себе яхту и сосредоточься.

Гарри склонился над чашей, представил «Грифон» и тотчас его увидел: яхта, целая и невредимая, со свёрнутым парусом, покачивалась на волнах в бухте. На палубе никого не было.

— Капитан и команда спят в каютах. Желаешь убедиться?

Гарри кивнул.

Снейп немного повернул чашу, и взгляду Гарри представился капитан Драм, раскинувшийся на койке прямо в одежде и фуражке, надвинутой на один глаз. Капитан храпел, широко раскрыв рот.

Гарри невольно улыбнулся.

— Нагляделся? — осведомился Снейп. — А вот твой сын. Не Альбус-Северус, к сожалению.

Джеймс выглядел отлично. Он успел загореть, под тонкой рубашкой перекатывались мускулы. Он стоял на берегу и взмахивал палочкой; повинуясь ему, толстые брёвна поднимались вертикально и входили в воду недалеко от берега.

— Что он делает?

— Забивает сваи для причала.

— Ты оставил ему палочку?

— Думаешь, я боюсь твоего сына? — Снейп пренебрежительно повёл плечом. — Со мной ему не справиться. Он уже пытался.

Гарри ощутил гордость за Джеймса.

Неподалёку на берегу за мольбертом сидела Миранда и писала морской пейзаж.

Всякий раз, когда Джеймс и Миранда встречались глазами, их лица принимали выражение, в котором Гарри безошибочно опознал взаимную влюблённость.

— Кажется, Джеймс без ума от твоей дочери, — заметил он осторожно.

— Так и есть, — сказал Снейп спокойно.

Гарри взглянул на него с удивлением.

— И ты не против?

— Пусть влюбится в неё. Пусть полюбит её всем сердцем. И когда я выкину вас обоих с острова, твой сын будет помнить её всегда… и страдать.

Гарри ничего не ответил.

Что можно ответить на такие слова?

***  
Северус снова взглянул на Джеймса, кружившего рядом с Мирандой, как планета вокруг Солнца, и беспокойство шевельнулось в его душе.

Миранда не смотрела на юношу. Её прелестное лицо, склонённое над мольбертом, хранило выражение отрешённой сосредоточенности, как у человека, который так увлёкся, что ничего не замечает. Или притворяется, что не замечает.

От этой картины веяло спокойствием, но в то же время в воздухе витало странное напряжение.

Джеймс Поттер был вторым человеком, кроме самого Северуса и Петтигрю, которого Миранда увидела, и он был весьма привлекателен — в отличие от самого Северуса и Петтигрю. Она должна была обратить внимание на Джеймса, хотя бы из любопытства. Неужели это показное безразличие означает, что его девочка научилась лгать и притворяться? Хотя ей и учиться-то не нужно, это умение у неё в крови, ведь отец её — первостатейный лжец.

«Нет, — подумал Северус с раскаянием, — она не такая». Только не его Миранда.

И всё же сомнение осталось.

— Мьет, — сказал он отрывисто, — позови Миранду к ланчу. Поттер, на сегодня хватит. Как видишь, твой сын жив-здоров. У него даже есть шанс научиться чему-нибудь полезному. Поешь в своей комнате. Хочу побыть с дочерью наедине.

Поттер безропотно удалился, и эта внезапная молчаливая покорность насторожила Северуса ещё больше.

За обедом он внимательно наблюдал за Мирандой. Она казалась рассеянной; лёгкая улыбка то появлялась, то исчезала на её губах, точно бабочка, расправляющая и складывающая крылья.

— Чем ты занималась сегодня?

— Писала акварель. В последнее время совсем забросила краски, так недолго и навык потерять.

— Наш гость с тобой не заговаривал?

— Он же был с тобой.

— Я имею в виду Джеймса.

— Ну что ты. Он не приближается ко мне. Да я на него и не смотрела.

Голос Миранды дрогнул, или Северусу показалось?

— Постарайся больше не оказываться рядом с ним.

Дочь замерла, вглядываясь в Северуса.

— Почему?

— Не хочу, чтобы вы общались. Он может причинить тебе вред.

— Он не производит впечатления опасного человека.

— И много ты встречала опасных людей?

— Петтигрю. — Миранда улыбнулась, посмотрела Северусу в глаза. — Тебе нечего бояться за меня, папа. Ты ведь сам меня учил; я могу за себя постоять.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты за себя стояла. Держись подальше от Джеймса Поттера.

— Ну хорошо, как скажешь.

Они молча доели десерт.

— Чем собираешься заняться? — спросил Северус.

— Поработаю в библиотеке. Тебе не нужна книга Воздуха?

— Нет, можешь взять. Если нужна будет помощь, я в комнате Моря. Прошлой ночью возле берега появилось новое течение.

— Из-за бури?

— Вполне вероятно.

— Попозже я к тебе загляну. — Миранда поднялась, чмокнула Северуса в щёку и выпорхнула из столовой.

Северус выждал немного и, убедившись, что дочь действительно в библиотеке, поднялся в её спальню. Обилием света, цветов, красок и ароматов комната звучала с Мирандой в унисон, и даже теперь, когда дочери не было, она, казалось, отражалась в большом зеркале.

Пол был выложен золотистой плиткой с вырезанными на ней бабочками; бабочки были вышиты на пологе кровати и шторах. Миранда любила их — за яркие крылья, безмятежность полёта и краткость их хрупкой жизни.

Мантия из лебединых перьев, подарок Ариэля, свисала с кровати, перья слабо шевелились, и от их движения по комнате пробегал ветерок. Северус покачал головой. Ариэль предупреждал Миранду, что мантию нельзя бросать без присмотра: в помещении она могла поднять ветер, а на побережье была способна устроить даже ураган. Раньше Миранда об этом не забывала.

Северус поднял палочку, чтобы наложить на мантию следящие чары, когда вдруг его захлестнула волна презрения к себе.

Что он собрался сделать — приколоть свою бабочку к пробковой доске, запереть свою голубку в клетке? Неужели он такой трус?

«Да, — сказал Северус себе в отчаянии, — такой я трус, что готов предать дочь, лишь бы не потерять её».

Спрятав палочку, Северус аккуратно свернул мантию и убрал в защищённый чарами ящик, где она тотчас утихомирилась.

И без чар он всегда сможет узнать, в какой части острова находится Миранда. Сама Блокула у него в союзницах.

На пути к комнате Моря Северус задержался во внутреннем дворике, возле маленького пруда, в котором обитал диковинный белый карп.

Когда-то Северус рассказывал Миранде, тогда совсем ещё крошке, что карп живёт в черепе водяного дракона, последнего в своём роду, и сама эта рыба — последняя мысль дракона перед смертью.

«Однажды, — сказал Северус, — карп произнесёт эту мысль вслух и тут же исчезнет».

«Когда это произойдёт?» — спросил Миранда.

«Когда тебе придёт время покинуть остров».

«Значит, никогда», — заключила Миранда.

Поверхность пруда густо поросла кувшинками, и Северус не боялся разоблачения, однако Миранда была дочерью его и Кларибель, и потому от неё следовало ожидать сюрпризов, о чём Северус не подумал.

«Ариэль! — позвала она. — Покажи мне дно».

Северус не успел вмешаться, как каждый лист кувшинки встал ребром, а вода озарилась изнутри, сделавшись совершенно прозрачной.

Отчётливо, как на ладони, лежало перед ними песчаное дно, из него поднимались стебли, а между ними ушёл в песок громадный белый череп.

Северус сам обустраивал пруд и знал, что черепа там быть не должно, но он лежал на дне, изжелта-белый, покрытый странными выростами, а сквозь пустые глазницы видны были отблески чешуи карпа, укрывшегося в своём странном обиталище.

Такова была сила Блокулы.

***

После вчерашнего шторма небо полностью очистилось и сияло голубизной. Чайка спикировала к самой воде и поднялась с рыбёшкой в клюве.

Миранда проводила её взглядом, а затем вновь посмотрела туда, где работал Джеймс. В зачарованную подзорную трубу, установленную в обсерватории, Миранда могла видеть весь остров, но Джеймса она могла бы увидеть и так — он был совсем недалеко.

За завтраком отец выглядел усталым. Его мысли витали где-то далеко, в мире, куда никому не было доступа. Миранда поглядывала на него с тревогой.

— С тобой всё хорошо? — спросила она наконец.

— Да, — ответил отец нехотя. — Дурные сны.

— Я сварю тебе зелье сна без сновидений.

— Не нужно, голубка. Я должен видеть эти сны, чтобы прочесть скрытое в них послание.

«Ах, папа! — подумала Миранда. — Как мне не хочется тебя обманывать!»

Но ведь они с Джеймсом хотят только быть счастливыми. Они никому не причинят зла, никого не обидят. Они всего лишь будут вместе. Кому от этого плохо?

Теперь, когда решение было принято, Миранда удивлялась собственному спокойствию.  
Она доела десерт и налила кофе себе и отцу.

Взгляд у него был рассеянный и грустный. Миранде стало жаль его. Она обняла отца сзади и поцеловала его в макушку. Он похлопал Миранду по руке.

— Что это ты?

— Да так. Ты такой печальный.

— Вовсе нет.

— Печальный, печальный… Всё этот корабль, правда? — Миранда села на место. — Ты скоро их отпустишь?

Отец нахмурился.

— Может быть, совсем не отпущу.

— Злюка! — сказала Миранда. — Хочешь погулять со мной?

— Иди одна.

Миранда сделала вид, что расстроилась. Ей было немного стыдно, и в то же время хотелось рассмеяться. Смех щекотал горло изнутри, словно мохнатая бабочка, и Миранде хотелось выбежать из-за стола, чтобы выпустить бабочку наружу.

Отец поставил чашку. Мьет подала салфетку, постаравшись коснуться его руки. Миранда и раньше замечала, как Мьет ходит за отцом, стараясь задеть его, дотронуться, но только теперь поняла почему.

Бедная, милая Мьет.

Миранда вздохнула.

— Как там твои рыбы? — спросил отец.

— Все в грибке, но скоро будут здоровы. Посмотришь на них, когда будет время?

— Непременно. — Отец посмотрел на Миранду с лёгкой улыбкой. — Ступай, вижу, что тебе не терпится. Сегодня и вправду хорошая погода. Я пока поработаю с книгами.

Миранда заставила себя выйти степенным шагом, задержалась у входа в пещеру, делая вид, что не может решить, куда направиться, а затем как можно непринуждённее пошла в ту сторону, откуда доносился треск ломающихся камней.

Джеймс не ожидал увидеть её и обернулся с довольно сердитым видом.

— Миранда! — воскликнул он. — Ты пришла! Я думал, это твой отец.

— Папа занят. Он будет не раньше, чем через час.

— Через час я должен всё закончить. — Джеймс указал на недостроенную башенку возле причала, который завершил недавно. — Твой отец придумал мне очередное странное задание.

— Я помогу, — вызвалась Миранда.

— Нет-нет, не нужно! Я всё сделаю сам.

— Но мне совсем нетрудно! Папа научил меня это делать, когда мне было лет шесть. — Миранда улыбнулась и заправила прядь волос за ухо.

— Можно?.. — Джеймс хрипло откашлялся. — Можно я тебя поцелую?

***

Стоя рядом с Мирандой и держа её тонкие, мягкие руки в своих ладонях, Джеймс замер. Он боялся даже вздохнуть. Кожа его ощущала солоноватую сырость, исходящую от близкого моря.

— Да, — прошептала Миранда. — Можно.

Джеймс коснулся её губ своими, сначала осторожно, потом более настойчиво. Миранда глубоко вздохнула, и Джеймс ощутил лёгкое касание её языка. Он запустил руку в её пышные волосы. Зелёная лента, которой они были подхвачены, развязалась и соскользнула на песок; ветерок подхватил её и понёс по пляжу.

— Я поймаю, — сказал Джеймс, задыхаясь.

— Не надо. — Миранда прижалась к нему всем телом. Джеймс почувствовал прикосновение её грудей, и его сердце бешено заколотилось. — Поцелуй меня ещё.

Галька заскрипела под чьими-то башмаками.

— Это папа! — Миранда отпрянула.

Джеймс вздрогнул.

— Я укроюсь там, под скалой, — сказала Миранда. — А ты продолжай работать.

Она коснулась щеки Джеймса и скрылась в тени среди камней.

— Уже закончил?

— Я не ждал вас так рано.

— Вот как? — Снейп повернулся на каблуках: руки заложены за спину, цепкий взгляд шарит по сторонам. — Моя дочь здесь не появлялась?

— Нет.

— Нет? — Снейп резко обернулся к нему, чёрные глаза сверкнули, как две иглы.

Джеймс почти почувствовал, как эти иглы протыкают его насквозь.

— Я её не видел. А что, вы не можете её найти?

— Я похож на человека, который не может найти того, кто ему нужен?

«Ты похож на изголодавшегося вурдалака», — подумал Джеймс.

— Нет, сэр.

— Ну, хорошо. — Снейп оглядел башенку и пренебрежительно скривил губы.

— Что-то не так?

Башенка и вправду получилась кособокой, но Джеймс всё равно почувствовал обиду.

— Я бы сказал — всё. Но ты её переделаешь, не так ли?

— Вы не имеете права заставлять меня работать! — сказал Джеймс.

— В самом деле?

— Да, в самом деле!

Чтобы скрыть замешательство, Джеймс поднял палочку и сделал из песка колонну.

— Начало хорошее, — одобрил Снейп. — Продолжай в том же духе.

— Вы кого-то ждёте?

— Почему ты так решил?

— Если вы до сих пор не построили причал, значит, он был вам не нужен. А теперь вдруг понадобился.

— Вижу, что некоторая логичность тебе присуща. Любопытно, в кого ты такой уродился? Ни Уизли, ни Поттеры никогда не отличались последовательностью мышления. Однако ты не угадал. От этого причала мои гости отплывут.

— Не понимаю, как это возможно, если на острове нет ни гостей, ни корабля.

— Откуда тебе знать? Погоди немного, и сам всё увидишь, — сказал Снейп почти добродушно. — Возьми.

Он протянул Джеймсу листок.

— Это заклинания, которые тебе пригодятся. Надеюсь, ты сумеешь ими воспользоваться.

Джеймс пробежал глазами список — все заклинания были ему незнакомы.

— А в Англии они будут работать?

— Конечно. Думаешь, понадобятся?

— Зависит от того, кем я стану. — Джеймс вздохнул.

— Кем же ты собираешься стать?

— Отец хочет, чтобы я был аврором. Мама — чтобы работал в Министерстве. Дядя Перси обещал ей, что подыщет мне место, если я захочу.

— Но ты не хочешь? — Снейп склонил голову, как любопытный ворон.

— Я хочу строить мосты, — признался Джеймс. — Мне было лет пять, когда я впервые увидел со стороны мост, по которому шёл Хогвартский экспресс. Как сейчас это помню.

Он невольно вздохнул, заново восхищённый воспоминанием.

— Ты можешь стать кем захочешь. Ты маг, Поттер. Магия предоставляет неограниченные возможности. Люди устанавливают свои правила во всём, даже в вере, однако в магии не существует никаких ограничений, кроме тех, что определяет для себя сам волшебник.

— Но родителей-то обижать не хочется, — возразил Джеймс, хотя в глубине души ему хотелось, чтобы прав оказался Снейп.

— Но жить-то тебе. — Снейп посмотрел с лёгкой усмешкой, лишённой того оттенка презрения, без которого, как казалось Джеймсу раньше, он вовсе не умел разговаривать. — Насколько я помню твоего отца, люди, которых он любил, всегда могли уговорить его на что угодно. Так что у твоей мечты есть все шансы сбыться. Я мог бы даже… — Внезапно его голова резко, как от удара, качнулась в сторону. — А это что такое?!

— Где?

Джеймс проследил за взглядом, и его сердце упало: Снейп смотрел на ленту Миранды. Зацепившись за валун, она полоскалась на ветру, словно махала Снейпу предательской рукой: посмотри на меня! Моя хозяйка здесь!

— Значит, Миранды тут не было?

— Может, и была — вчера или… — Джеймс понял, что Снейп ему не верит, и замолчал.

— Или. — Снейп кивнул. — Я сказал, что у твоей мечты есть все шансы сбыться. Знаешь, почему?

Джеймс не хотел знать. Не хотел слышать то, что Снейп скажет сейчас.

— Ты ведь думаешь, что после того, как тебя смыло с яхты, она ушла без тебя? Ты серьёзно полагаешь, что будь твои отец и дядя живы, они бы тебя бросили?

Джеймс молчал. Перед глазами всё поплыло: песок, море; чёрная фигура исказилась, вытягиваясь вбок. Во рту стоял вкус крови.

— Нет, конечно. Они бы обшаривали остров, снова и снова. Блокула не так уж велика, им хватило бы дня, чтобы наткнуться на пещеру. Однако этого не произошло.

Джеймс поднял палочку неловким, почти бессознательным движением. Снейп небрежно отмахнулся, и палочка Джеймса вырвалась и упала на песок в десяти футах от него.

— Яхта не вернётся. Гарри Поттер и Рон Уизли не вернутся. — Снейп улыбнулся, не размыкая губ; в глазах тлело беспощадное веселье. — После того, как ты оказался за бортом, «Грифон» утонул вместе со всеми, кто на нём плыл. Когда ты вернёшься в Англию, сможешь заниматься чем тебе угодно — твой отец тебя больше не остановит. Ах да, маленькая поправка — _если_ ты вернёшься в Англию. Я подумаю, что с тобой делать. Возможно, ты состаришься и умрёшь на этом острове. Однако могу тебя утешить: если ты будешь вести себя прилично, я позволю тебе построить два-три моста. Но сегодня я предпочитаю обойтись без твоих услуг.

Он несколько раз топнул ногой.

Валун, торчавший из песка, пошёл рябью и выпустил из себя троих кобольдов, вооружённых, словно копьями, сосульками из горного хрусталя.

— Твой эскорт, Поттер. Они проследят, чтобы ты благополучно добрался до своей комнаты и никуда не сворачивал.

Когда Джеймс вернулся к себе, его трясло как в лихорадке. Прямо в одежде он повалился лицом вниз в неразобранную постель.

Немного спустя в дверь постучали.

— Джеймс, можно мне войти?

Джеймс сел, вытер лицо рукавом.

— Входи, Миранда.

Она вошла, остановилась, держась рукой за косяк и неуверенно глядя на Джеймса.

— Как ты? Мне так жаль! Папа вёл себя ужасно. Я не представляла, что он может быть таким… таким…

— Таким ужасным? — Голос Джеймса прозвучал язвительно, хотя он этого и не хотел.

— Таким злым. Таким сердитым. Что вы ему сделали?

— Что мы ему сделали?! — закричал Джеймс. — Мы?! Он убил моего отца, дядю Рона, капитана Драма, команду «Грифона», — он убил их! Что _мы_ ему сделали? Да я, чёрт возьми, представления не имею, что должен сделать человек, чтобы обойтись так с его семьёй!

Миранда приложила палец к губам, то ли призывая Джеймса к молчанию, то ли размышляя о чём-то.

— Джеймс, — произнесла она тихо, — я обещала папе, что ничего тебе не скажу. Поэтому ты должен будешь сделать вид, что ничего не знаешь. Сможешь?

— Ничего не знаю о чём?

— Твой отец жив. Все твои друзья живы.

— Что?

— Папа сделал так, что тебя и твоего отца смыло за борт. Все остальные до сих пор на яхте. Она стоит на причале в Русалочьей бухте, невидимая, а вся команда спит.

— Это правда? — Джеймс вскочил с постели и, взяв Миранду за руки, поглядел ей в глаза.

— Конечно. Зачем мне тебя обманывать?

— А зачем твоему отцу так поступать?

— Твоя семья его обидела. Он помогал им во время войны, а когда перестал быть им полезен, его изгнали из Англии. Твой отец чуть не убил папу, когда он пытался вернуться!

— Это неправда, Миранда. Отец всегда отзывался о нём как о герое.

Должно быть, Миранда почувствовала что-то в голосе Джеймса; взгляд тёмных, как у Снейпа, глаз стал холодным и пронзительным.

— Твой отец? А остальные?

Джеймс замялся.

— Никто не отрицает, что он вёл себя храбро.

— Но?..

Джеймс вздохнул.

— Ты же видела, как он со мной обращается. Так он обращался со всеми.

— А кроме того?

— Он работал на врага. Притворно, но… получается, тех людей он тоже предал.

— Папа прав. — Миранда вырвала свои руки из ладоней Джеймса, её лицо пылало. — Вы все жестокие и неблагодарные. Вы понятия не имеете, какой он на самом деле. Зря я тебе рассказала.

Она распахнула дверь.

— По-твоему, было бы лучше, если бы я мучился дальше?

Миранда на миг остановилась и бросила через плечо:

— Постарайся сделать вид, что ничего не знаешь.

— Не то отец на тебя рассердится?

— Он никогда на меня не сердится. Но он огорчится, а я не могу видеть его огорчённым.

Миранда подумала секунду, и её лицо вытянулось, как у расстроенного ребёнка.

— Хотя он и так огорчится. Ведь это всё из-за того, что мы так глупо попались с лентой. Я обещала, что не стану даже заговаривать с тобой! Ох, Джеймс, какая я гадкая!

Она сокрушённо покачала головой, вернулась в комнату и положила Джеймсу на колени какой-то предмет, завёрнутый в салфетку.

— Это пирог. Я сама его испекла, для тебя. Хотела отдать утром, но не вышло. — Миранда с сомнением посмотрела на свёрток. — Раньше я никогда не пекла пирогов. Он немного подгорел и выглядит не очень хорошо, но мне помогала Грит, наша кухарка, так что он должен быть вкусным.

— Спасибо, Миранда.

Джеймс притянул её к себе, и они целовались с минуту.

— Я должна идти. Папа ждёт меня, — сказала Миранда наконец. — Нельзя, чтобы он начал меня искать.

Джеймс отпустил её с неохотой, но, оставшись один, почувствовал, что почти рад этому одиночеству. Он чувствовал себя опустошённым.

Поцелуи Миранды, чёрный, лишающий сил ужас, облегчение, возвратившее ему жизнь, и снова поцелуи, — всего этого было слишком много для одного раза, слишком много для одного Джеймса.

Развернув салфетку, он посмотрел на кособокий, обуглившийся снизу и сырой сверху пирог и расхохотался.

— Бабушка, — пролепетал он сквозь смех, — ты должна это видеть! Папа, мы ведь покажем ей?.. Я… мы… — Джеймс упал на кровать и разрыдался.

Он верил Миранде, верил, верил, но слёзы всё текли и текли.

***

Казалось, Северус и Миранда оба стали немы, подобно тварям, заполнявшим садки и бассейны в комнате Моря. Они осматривали рыб, по очереди выуживая их, а затем опуская обратно в воду. Тишина звенела от напряжения — как будто им обоим хотелось заговорить, но они не могли подобрать слов, чтобы не выдать свои тайны.

В отрешённом взоре Миранды Северус видел, сколь многое изменило устроенное им крушение, и на миг им овладел ужас при мысли, что он только что разбил корабль их налаженного существования, неосмотрительно и жестоко швырнув его на рифы неведомого будущего. Не нужно было этого делать. Не нужно было вновь впускать Поттера в свою жизнь.

Он ничего не сказал про зелёную ленту. Она ничего не сказала про Джеймса.

Неужели теперь так и будет: молчание в ответ на молчание?

— Папа, — Миранда подняла глаза, — можно спросить тебя кое о чём?

Северус не стал отвечать, боясь, что голос его подведёт. Просто кивнул.

— Если бы я сделала что-то ужасное — совершила какое-нибудь преступление, может быть, даже убила кого-нибудь — ты бы меня прогнал?

— Мерлин мой, Миранда! Что за мысли?

— Просто подумала вдруг. — Миранда опустила глаза, указательным пальцем рисуя на бортике бассейна невидимые узоры.

— Нет, конечно. Я бы всё простил тебе, голубка.

Миранда подбежала к Северусу и обняла его за шею.

— Я тоже, — прошептала она. — Я бы всё тебе простила. Всё-всё.

На щёку Северуса упала горячая слеза.

— Я пойду к себе, прилягу, — сказала Миранда, отступая и вытирая глаза. — Что-то мне нездоровится.

— Конечно, — ответил Северус машинально.

— Если бы ты умер, я бы тоже умерла.

— Да что с тобой? — Северус выпустил рыбу в садок и, взяв полотенце, вытер руки, покрытые слизью. — У тебя жар?

— Нет, просто голова кружится. Полежу, и всё пройдёт.

Миранда ушла. Северус быстро проверил оставшихся рыб и заполнил журнал, стараясь не думать о том, что Миранда могла слышать их с Джеймсом разговор. Он вспомнил свои слова, лицо мальчика, окаменевшее от шока, и вздрогнул.

Стиснул зубы. Нет необходимости оправдываться. Он сделал то, что считал нужным. Мальчишка сам его спровоцировал.

_Если бы ты умер, я бы тоже умерла._

Соблазн оставить всё как есть был огромным. День или два мальчишка потерпит. Переживания отвлекут его от мыслей о Миранде.

Так отвратительно Северус себя не чувствовал уже давно.

Он вымыл руки, снял кожаный фартук, надел мантию и спустился в подземелье.

Джеймс лежал на кровати, вытянувшись, как мёртвый. При появлении Северуса он не встал, лишь чуть повернул голову.

Северус набрал воздуха в грудь и заставил себя говорить. Это было непросто: слова пришлось выталкивать наружу, словно они были комьями глины, забившей рот.

— Насчёт того, что я сказал о яхте и твоём отце.

Джеймс закрыл глаза. Его руки сжались в кулаки.

— Я не люблю лжецов, Поттер. Ты не должен был мне лгать насчёт моей дочери, и тогда я не солгал бы тебе насчёт твоего отца и Уизли.

Джеймс сел на кровати, его лицо приняло вопросительное выражение.

— Они не погибли. Просто… пока что они тебя не нашли.

Северус откашлялся и отступил к двери, надеясь, что полумрак скроет его смущение.

Джеймс глубоко вздохнул. Сжатые губы приоткрылись, и Северус увидел, что мальчик искусал их до крови.

— Я не подумал, каким ударом для тебя могут стать мои слова. Надеюсь, теперь тебе полегчало.

На невольную гримасу Джеймса Снейп ответил саркастической усмешкой.

— Твоя палочка. — Он бросил палочку на кровать.

— Я должен отправляться работать?

— Не сегодня. — Северус обвёл комнату взглядом. — Тебе больше не холодно?

— Нет.

— Тебя кормили?

Джеймс замялся.

— Вот этим? — Наполовину съеденный пирог едва не заставил Северуса расхохотаться. Даже Поттер с его волчьим аппетитом не смог одолеть это непривлекательное угощение. — Вижу, Мьет тебя действительно невзлюбила, хотя и не понимаю, за что. Я велю принести тебе нормальный обед.

Северус хотел было предложить Джеймсу книгу или ещё какое-нибудь развлечение, но сдержался — это было бы чересчур.

— Что ж, до завтра?

— Да. — Джеймс поднялся с кровати. — Спасибо вам. Спасибо, что сказали правду.

— Не за что. — Северус отвернулся. — С твоим отцом всё хорошо, можешь мне поверить.

Он быстро вышел, захлопнул за собой дверь.

«Это было не так уж сложно», — подумал он.

Но Миранда? Что делать с Мирандой?

Проблема решалась просто: следовало немедленно отправить прочь «Грифон» и всех его пассажиров. Проблема никак не решалась, потому что среди пассажиров был Гарри Поттер, и Северус не мог так легко его отпустить.

***  
— Какая она?

— Кто?

— Твоя дочь. Миранда.

Гарри не мог понять, зачем Снейп позвал его, если не хочет разговаривать: они молчали уже полчаса. Едва он вошёл в библиотеку, как Снейп жестом предложил ему сесть за чашу и пресекал любые попытки заговорить нетерпеливым взмахом руки или гневным бормотанием.

Вот и сейчас Снейп уставился на него с неудовольствием и подозрением.

— Тебе что за дело?

— Просто интересно, какой должна быть девушка, чтобы прожить с тобой на острове всю жизнь, вдали от людей, и, судя по всему, сохранить чудесный характер.

— У Миранды кроткий нрав, — сказал Снейп, — и она не любит споров. И всё же она делает то, что считает нужным, мало беспокоясь о последствиях. Она унаследовала моё упрямство, но избежала моей нелюбви к людям — возможно, только потому, что никогда с ними не сталкивалась. Миранде повезло, что она родилась и выросла на Блокуле. Случись иначе, она лучше чувствовала бы себя дома с книжкой, чем в толпе.

— Ты не знаешь, чего хочет твоя дочь.

— Так же, как и ты не знаешь, чего хочет твой сын, — огрызнулся Снейп.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Хотя бы то, что ему совсем не улыбается стать аврором.

— Да нет же! Джеймс всегда этого хотел.

— Это ты был всегда уверен, что он этого хочет, так же как твоя жена уверена, что его искреннее желание — просиживать штаны в Министерстве. А он, представь себе, мечтает строить мосты. И у него даже есть к этому талант. Я удивлён, но этот мальчик действительно хочет учиться. Ты уверен, что он от тебя?

Гарри отвернулся и уставился в чашу. Раздираемый огорчением и ревностью, он наблюдал за Джеймсом, свернувшимся на кровати. Если Снейп сказал правду (а Гарри не видел причин, по которым тот стал бы лгать), выходило, что Джеймс незнакомому магу, похитившему и пленившему его, доверяет больше, чем родному отцу.

— Ты целыми днями держишь его в подземелье? — спросил он.

— Вовсе нет. Вчера ты сам мог в этом убедиться.

— Тогда почему он сегодня сидит в комнате? Ты его за что-то наказал?

— Он выглядел утомлённым, поэтому я решил, что сегодня ему лучше не работать.

В голосе Снейпа послышались нотки неуверенности.

— Это из-за Миранды?

— Поттер, лучше тебе на эту тему не заговаривать.

— А на какую тему мне лучше заговорить? — Гарри отодвинул чашу, поднялся и сел в кресло напротив Снейпа.

Тот выпрямился, принимая неудобную позу, вероятно, казавшуюся ему независимой и высокомерной.

— Например, о причинах твоего решения изгнать меня из Англии.

— У этого решения не было причин, поскольку не было самого решения, — сказал Гарри. — Но если бы я его принял, то лишь исходя из твоей же пользы.

— Не смей потешаться надо мной!

Снейп подался вперёд, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла. Он был совсем рядом — на расстоянии удара.

«Я могу напасть, — подумал Гарри отстранённо, — отобрать палочку, и тогда не нужно будет задабривать его, выяснять, в чём же я всё-таки виноват».

— Я не так выразился.

Гарри положил руку на колено Снейпа и слегка стиснул пальцы. Снейп вздрогнул и отодвинулся вместе с креслом. Вид у него сделался почти испуганный. К ударам он всегда был готов — не то что к дружеским жестам. А может, почувствовал, что жест не такой уж дружеский.

Когда-то все мужчины для Гарри делились на друзей, врагов и посторонних, а потом вышло так, что добавилась ещё одна категория — возлюбленные.

Слишком громкое название для случайных связей на две-три недели, но Гарри хотелось однажды встретить человека, которого он сможет назвать так по-настоящему.

«Но не здесь, — напомнил он себе. — Говори, или этот параноик и тебя загонит в подземелье».

— Даже если бы не было этого мнимого изгнания, тебе нужно было пожить где-то вдали от всех. Но разве это не должно когда-нибудь закончиться?

Снейп расслабился, покачал головой.

— Нет. Я не готов и никогда не буду. От физических ран оправиться можно, но от душевных… а может быть, я таким родился — искривлённым, как дерево, выросшее на болоте. Что мне делать среди вас? Я вам отвратителен.

Гарри попытался возразить, но Снейп его не слушал.

— Больных презирают; больны они телом или духом, первое побуждение собеседника, обнаружившего болезнь — загнать тебя в угол и добить, из боязни заразиться или из страха, что ты станешь для него обузой — бог знает. — За окном пронзительно вскрикнула чайка. Снейп поморщился. — Цивилизованные люди не делают этого физически — не затаптывают больную, истерзанную тварь ногами — но даже самые добрые редко удерживаются от искушения воткнуть в неё пару-тройку бандерилий. Трудно, знаешь ли, удержаться. Я сам большой мастак по этой части. В конце концов, если мне причиняют боль, я вправе ответить тем же. Мы все так думаем. Бесконечная цепь мучеников-мучителей, каждый лупит плетью идущего впереди в то время как чужая плеть спускает шкуру с него самого.

— Зачем так усложнять простые вещи?

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Нет ничего проще жестокости.

— Мне этого не понять, — сказала Гарри. — Жестокость — это сложно. Нет ничего проще любви.

— Не строй иллюзий.

— Любовь — это не иллюзия. Но для тебя, конечно, всё иначе. Хотя… почему для тебя всё должно быть иначе?

Гарри снова наклонился, протянул руку…

— Перестань меня лапать, Поттер! — рявкнул Снейп, вскакивая и отступая к камину.

Гарри вспыхнул от смущения и отшатнулся, чувствуя себя идиотом.

— Я просто пытаюсь наладить с тобой отношения.

— Отношения какого рода?

Гарри и забыл, каким отвратительным тоном Снейп может разговаривать. От одного этого тона он начал чувствовать себя извращенцем.

— Дружеские. — Гарри растерянно улыбнулся. — Какие ещё?

— Поттер, я терпеть не могу эту твою привычку глупо ухмыляться, когда предмет беседы не располагает к веселью, — бросил Снейп.

— Тебе не обязательно её терпеть! — вспылил Гарри. — Посади нас с Джеймсом на «Грифон», и через полчаса меня здесь не будет.

— Воссоединишься со своим Уизли? Вашим дружеским отношениям так много лет — немудрено, что тебя потянуло к новым людям.

Гарри подумал, что ненависть к усмешкам заразна: за ту, которой ухмылялся Снейп, ему следовало бы зубы пересчитать.

Он всё ещё мог это сделать: Снейп был так самоуверен, так полагался на свою власть и своё колдовство, что не принимал в расчёт возможность обычной драки. Однако Гарри не хотел вступать в схватку, не хотел, чтобы его прикосновения причиняли Северусу боль.

Кажется, он по-настоящему влип.

Снейп не мог отделаться от своих призраков. Он был похож на раненое животное: озлобленный зверь, страдающий от своих ран, но всё ещё сильный. Опасный зверь, которого легче убить, чем с ним подружиться.

Гарри по-прежнему не мог понять, чего от него хотят и в чём обвиняют. Хуже того: он не мог понять, чего хочет сам.

Следуя здравому смыслу, ему не следовало пытаться заводить со Снейпом дружбу. Ему предоставили достаточно свободы; пользуясь ею, Гарри мог бы отыскать Джеймса, какое-нибудь оружие и попытаться, добравшись до «Грифона», разбудить команду.

К несчастью, законы логики не действовали в этом странном, пропитанном волшебством мире. В этом мире следовало доверять только сердцу, а сердце хотело не побега, но сближения.

— Папа?

Миранда вошла в библиотеку и замерла, переводя полный недоумения взгляд с отца на Гарри.

Снейп сузил глаза. Появление Миранды слегка притушило его гнев, но не погасило его до конца.

— Что ты хотела?

— Ничего. Мне нужна была одна книга… я, пожалуй, позже зайду.

— Вот что, Поттер, — процедил Снейп, проводив дочь взглядом, — я не желаю слушать никаких твоих советов. Не хочу, чтобы ты налаживал со мной отношения. Не хочу, чтобы ты ко мне прикасался. Мне от тебя нужно только одно: признание. Признаешься в том, что сделал, и скажешь мне, почему. После этого катись ко всем чертям с моего острова!

— А если не скажу?

— Скажешь. — Снейп окинул Гарри ненавидящим взглядом. — Не хочешь добровольно, скажешь под Круциатусом. Я не забыл, как это делается. Думаешь, я тут добреньким стал? Ошибаешься. Даю тебе последний шанс, не воспользуешься им — пеняй на себя.

Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла и смотрел в потолок, пока не стихли удаляющиеся шаги Снейпа.

Кажется, ему не оставили выхода.

Ночью он выберется из пещеры и найдёт стоянку «Грифона», а утром попросит Миранду устроить встречу с Джеймсом. Гарри был уверен, что девушка ему не откажет.

Снейп прав: жестокость и насилие встречаются чаще, чем любовь, и он тоже часть этой отвратительной машины. Гарри думал, что жизнь на острове изменила его, но ошибся. Сам он готов был платить за свои ошибки, но он не допустит, чтобы за его ошибки платил Джеймс.

***

Спускаясь в библиотеку, Миранда твёрдо была намерена вступиться за Джеймса и доказать отцу, что он не прав. Больше того, она собиралась признаться, что они с Джеймсом любят друг друга и обязательно поженятся в самом скором времени.

Однако при одном взгляде на гневное лицо отца её решимость испарилась. Слова, вертевшиеся у неё на языке, были чреваты слишком серьёзными последствиями. Отец никогда ни в чём ей не отказывал, но Миранда инстинктивно чувствовала, что нынешнее положение отличается от всего, что было прежде.

Именно теперь, когда она нуждается в Джеймсе так, как никогда ни в ком не нуждалась, отец может сказать «нет». Больше того: Миранда подозревала, что если будет настаивать, отец может сделать с Джеймсом что-то нехорошее.

Поэтому она вернулась в подземелье и через один из туннелей, проложенных ею самой во время ученичества, вывела Джеймса на одну из боковых террас.

— Прогуляемся немного, — сказала она. — Мне ужасно тревожно сегодня.

На террасе был разбит сад, в котором Миранда любила читать.

Как спокойно ей было совсем недавно! Но сейчас Миранде был нужен совсем не покой.

В саду слышалось лишь тихое журчанье воды, выбегавшей изо рта тритона, высеченного в стене. Джеймс с Мирандой сели на каменную скамью, окружённую бархатистыми вайями папоротников.

— Ваш дом такой же или больше? — спросила она, собираясь с силами перед предстоящим разговором.

— Не такой большой, как дом твоего отца, — сказал Джеймс осторожно. — Боюсь, он покажется тебе тесноватым, когда ты его увидишь.

— Если увижу. Я хотела поговорить с папой, рассказать ему о нас.

— И что же?

— Не решилась. Мне кажется, он будет против.

— Уверен, что будет, — с горечью произнёс Джеймс. — Он слишком ненавидит моего отца. Думаю, у нас есть только один выход.

— Какой?

— Убежать с острова. Когда мы поженимся, твой отец ничего уже не сможет сделать.

— Но… — Миранда намотала прядь волос на палец. — Как ты собираешься убежать?

— У твоего отца есть корабль?

— Ваша яхта стоит в бухте, но мы не сможем разбудить команду. Отец многому меня научил, и всё же его чары гораздо сильнее моих. Есть другой выход.

Миранда сцепила руки на коленях и замолчала.

— Какой? — Джеймс нарушил её задумчивость, не в силах вынести ожидания.

— Моя волшебная мантия. Её силы хватит, чтобы унести нас двоих. Мы долетим до ближайшей суши, а там найдём какой-нибудь корабль. Кобольды часто дарят мне драгоценные камни, нам будет чем оплатить проезд.

Джеймс посмотрел Миранде в глаза.

— Во что я тебя втягиваю? — сказал он. — Бедная моя малышка!

Миранда беспомощно пожала плечами.

— Не представляю, как смогу расстаться с отцом. Он совершенно не ожидает ничего подобного. Мне кажется, ему и в голову не приходило, что я когда-нибудь могу уйти.

Миранда чувствовала себя растерянной и несчастной, и Джеймс, заметив это, обнял её за плечи и прижал к себе.

— Твой отец это переживёт, — сказал он. — А я не переживу, если ты меня бросишь.

— Ой ли? — Миранда грустно улыбнулась. — В Англии много красавиц.

— Ни одна тебе в подмётки не годится. Бежим сегодня ночью.

— Как, уже сегодня? — Миранда растерялась. — Но это слишком скоро. Я не могу так сразу.

— Чего ждать — пока твой отец не выйдет из себя окончательно и не запрёт и тебя тоже? — Джеймс заглянул Миранде в глаза. — Слушай, он вообще-то неплохой мужик. Сегодня он приходил ко мне и сказал, что папа жив. Но когда на него накатывает, он способен на всё, а накатывает на него всё чаще. Наверное, это мы с отцом так на него действуем. Если ты действительно решила бежать, давай сегодня. Когда мы доберёмся до Англии, ты напишешь ему письмо, и вы помиритесь. Ну как?

Миранда кивнула.

Она проводила Джеймса обратно и сняла с двери охранные чары.

За обедом старший Поттер не появился, и Миранда поняла, что не ошиблась, когда решила, что они с отцом поссорились.

Джеймс был прав: отец становился всё раздражительнее.

Миранда смотрела на скатерть, на свои руки, на тарелку — куда угодно, только не на него. Она боялась, что отец прочтёт её мысли, и в то же время хотела этого всей душой. Пусть остановит её. Пусть запрёт в комнате, помешает побегу!

Но если так случится, что станет с Джеймсом? Он разочаруется в ней, не захочет её больше видеть.

Миранда закусила губу. Что бы она ни решила, на следующее утро её мир совершенно переменится.

Когда они покидали столовую, Миранда поцеловала отца в щёку и всё же решилась взглянуть ему в лицо. Он рассеянно улыбнулся, коснулся её плеча и отошёл.

Его мысли витали далеко от острова, далеко от неё, и в этот миг Миранда вдруг осознала, что этот человек — не просто её отец, что он существует сам по себе, отдельно от неё, что у него своё прошлое, в котором ей нет места, и свои тайны, которые он ей не раскроет. На миг Миранда забыла свою любовь к Джеймсу, свои страх и надежду, ощущая лишь яростную, всепоглощающую ревность — к прошлому отца, к тем, кто был в его жизни, и к тем, о ком он думал сейчас. Она хотела, чтобы отец принадлежал только ей, думал только о ней.

Чувство накатило и отхлынуло, оставив Миранду в ошеломлении.

Теперь она поняла, что у самой чистой и бескорыстной любви есть железные когти.

Отец не отпустит её с Джеймсом — никогда, ни за что. Теперь она знала это и знала почему.

Переодевшись ко сну, Миранда достала мантию Ариэля и какое-то время стояла, поглаживая перья, трепетавшие под её пальцами. Потом положила мантию в ящик, задвинула его и легла в постель.

Раньше она и помыслить не могла о том, чтобы покинуть дом. Здесь она росла, играла с Ариэлем, лазила по скалам; здесь ей был знаком каждый уголок. Всё, что было дорого сердцу Миранды, находилось здесь, на Блокуле, в их с отцом пещере.

Если она убежит с Джеймсом, придётся бросить книги, лютню, редкостные вещицы, которые дарил ей отец. При одной мысли об этом заныло в груди.

И что скажет отец, что он ответит на письмо, которое Миранда собиралась послать ему, когда доберётся до Англии?

Миранда намеревалась приручить какую-нибудь из местных сильфид, чтобы отправить её с посланием. Стихийные духи своенравны, даже маленькие, и на приручение потребуется неделя, а то и больше. Как же отец будет волноваться! Побег Миранды разобьёт ему сердце. Он может не простить её. Всегда прощал… а вдруг не простит? Как она станет жить, если отец откажется её видеть?

— Джеймс будет со мной, — прошептала она.

Но ведь этого недостаточно, совсем недостаточно! Кроме того, Гарри останется здесь, на Блокуле. Миранда представила ярость отца, когда тот узнает об их с Джеймсом исчезновении, и её вновь охватил страх, на этот раз за Гарри.

Она не может убежать и бросить отца. Даже ради Джеймса.

Слёзы заструились по лицу Миранды. Она плакала о жизни, которой у неё никогда не будет, и о блаженстве неведения, так жестоко разрушенном; плакала об одиночестве, настигшем её, когда два человека, которых она любила и которые любили её, возненавидели друг друга.

«Нет, так нельзя, — подумала она, — Джеймс не вернётся в свою комнату, он будет ждать до утра».

Нужно пойти и сказать ему, чтобы оставил мысли о побеге.

Миранда вскочила, оделась, наспех заколола волосы. Надела мантию, отворила окно и бросилась вниз, навстречу прохладе и свежести ночи, подхватившей и принявшей её; там, между звёздным небом и посеребрёнными луной скалами, Миранда расправила лебединые крылья, и горькая тоска смятения наконец её оставила.

***

…Поттер коснулся колена Северуса. Сжал пальцы, улыбаясь своей застенчивой и в то же время смелой улыбкой.

— Любовь, — сказал он, — это не иллюзия. Многие и волшебство считают иллюзией — те, кому оно неподвластно. Ты овладел искусством магии. Неужели искусство любви настолько сложно, что ты даже попробовать не осмелишься?

Он подался вперёд и, положив руки Северусу на плечи, поцеловал его.

Северус вздрогнул и проснулся.

Снова закрыл глаза, надеясь на возвращение сна. В реальности он не примет любви человека, однажды его предавшего, но сон — сон пусть длится.

…Кларибель склонилась над ним так низко, что её распущенные волосы закрыли Северуса, словно плащом.

— Вспомни, что я сказала тебе! — умоляла она. — Пожалуйста, вспомни! Ах, Северус! Пока ты не вспомнишь, я не смогу уйти. Если бы знал, какая мука — скитаться между двумя мирами! Освободи меня. Тебе нужно лишь вспомнить.

Северус отбросил простыню и сел, тяжело дыша. Поднялся, выглянул в окно.

Это его остров. Здесь всё принадлежит ему, он надо всем хозяин, и ничто не произойдёт без его желания.

Снова улёгшись в постель, Северус зажёг лампу и взял книгу, но читать не стал. Положив книгу на живот, он смотрел в потолок, на танцующие тени, не в силах отделаться от ощущения, что совершил ошибку. Странно, ведь для чувства вины нет никакой причины. Он поступил правильно.

Откуда же эта пустота внутри?

Северус чувствовал, что попал в замкнутый круг, и время его утекает. В его жизни ничего не менялось годами, не поменяется и теперь, если он не захочет. Раньше он расценивал это как победу, но теперь уединение на острове выглядело поражением.

Да ещё эти сны, приносящие воспоминания о Кларибель, эта постоянная боль из-за безвозвратной потери чего-то важного!

Северус вскинул голову.

Шаги? Да. Кто-то крался по коридору, стараясь вести себя как можно тише.

Северус накинул плащ прямо поверх рубашки, поднял капюшон и вышел из комнаты. Дверь неслышно затворилась за спиной.

Капюшон скрывал лицо Северуса, и он сливался с темнотой, неслышно ступая в бархатных домашних туфлях. Прибавив шагу, за поворотом он настиг полуночного гостя.

Поттер. Ну конечно. Должно быть, собрался отыскать сына.

Северус решил не окликать его раньше времени, а перехватить у двери, ведущей в подземный коридор. Поттер, однако, миновал большую гостиную, а оттуда вышел в оружейный зал, направляясь к выходу. Северус следовал за ним.

Внезапно ему стало весело — погоня за Поттером напомнила былые деньки в Хогвартсе.

Поттер вышел из пещеры, повертел головой, очевидно, ориентируясь по звёздам, и двинулся по скалистому ущелью, уводящему к побережью. Северус подошёл ближе — в ущелье было темно, и он не опасался, что Поттер его заметит.

Эта знакомая походка, эти взъерошенные пряди, которые так и хочется пригладить…

Северус сжал зубы: искушения прерванного сна продолжали его волновать, и он не мог утихомирить чувства, с которыми, как ему казалось, совладал уже давно.

Они вышли из ущелья на побережье, прохладный ветер ударил в лицо. В голове прояснилось. К несчастью, возбуждение не пропало. Холодного воздуха для этого было недостаточно; Северус сомневался, что помогла бы и холодная ванна.

Убедившись, что Поттер намерен подняться на скалу, Северус решил не идти за ним, а обойти скалу снизу. Трудно было сказать, что Поттер забыл наверху, но Северус не думал, что он решит покончить с собой.

Мокрый песок и обломки ракушек скрипели под туфлями.

С неба оборвалась звезда и, описав яркую дугу, погасла в волнах. Можно было загадать желание.

Северус вздохнул.

Его желание уже исполнилось: Поттер очутился в его власти. К сожалению, былые намерения Северусу уже не хотелось осуществлять, а новый план придумать оказалось не так-то просто.

Он не станет подвергать Поттера пытке — это была пустая угроза. Наверное, Поттер тоже это понял. Как же заставить его сознаться?

На узкую полосу песка, по которой шёл Северус, набегали волны, чёрная тень скалы заслонила луну.

Всё произошло мгновенно.

Северус поднял глаза и увидел, что Поттер падает.

Время сверхъестественным образом сжалось: всё ускорилось и замедлилось одновременно. Поттер ударился об уступ, отскочил, описав дугу, и был уже у самой земли, когда Северус, опомнившись, подхватил его заклинанием. Подбежав к телу, зависшему в воздухе, он увидел, что Поттер без сознания.

Северус прикоснулся к его щеке. Она была холодной и влажной, из ссадины на виске сочилась кровь. Северус прижал пальцы к артерии на шее Поттера. Пульс был замедленный, но ровный.

Секунду Северус стоял в раздумье, затем подобрал разбитые очки, валявшиеся у его ног, и двинулся в обратный путь, к пещере, увлекая Поттера за собой.

***

Джеймс шёл босым, боясь, что лемуры его услышат и поднимут тревогу, и надел ботинки только тогда, когда довольно далеко отошёл от пещеры.

Нервы его были на пределе. Он непрестанно перебирал в уме свои действия. Вроде бы всё было сделано правильно, но тревожное чувство его не оставляло.

Первые несколько мгновений тьма казалась непроглядной, затем глаза привыкли и оказалось, что небо усыпано мириадами звёзд.

Джеймс остановился у прохода, ведущего в долину, — в том месте, где обломки огромных скал образовали ворота, среди низкорослых рябин и зарослей боярышника. Из темноты вылетела сова и уселась на ветку неподалёку.

Джеймс присмотрелся к ней — не почтовая ли? Может быть, мама прислала ему весточку?

Сова глазела на него, поводя головой, торчавшей из пышного воротника, затем бесшумно взмыла в воздух.

По мере того как время шло, Джеймс волновался всё больше.

К чувству радостного предвкушения примешивалась тревога: только теперь ему пришло в голову, что чары, оживлявшие лебединую мантию Миранды, могут перестать действовать вне пределов острова. Тогда оба они погибнут в волнах.

Джеймс сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы пригасить волнение. Он должен выглядеть невозмутимым — ради Миранды.

— Если мы начнём падать, — пробормотал он, — моих заклинаний хватит, чтобы мы добрались до берега.

— Что ты сказал?

Джеймс резко обернулся.

В лунном свете лицо Миранды светилось белизной, и Джеймс тотчас забыл о тревоге. Только сейчас он осознал, как сильно мучил его страх, что Миранда не придёт.

Шагнув ей навстречу, он улыбнулся, изображая уверенность.

— Наконец-то. Я уже замёрз.

Он обнял Миранду, нежно поцеловал в лоб. Она вся дрожала под волшебной мантией.

— Постой, Джеймс. Отпусти меня. Я должна тебе сказать кое-что.

Миранда сцепила руки перед собой, словно в молитве, глубоко вздохнула. В её глазах стояли слёзы, и от этого взгляд казался туманным, словно поверхность озера, подёрнутого рябью.

— Да, конечно. — Джеймс вновь взял её руки в свои, преодолев мгновенное сопротивление. — Что такое? Нет, постой. Там кто-то есть!

Миранда вздрогнула и повернулась.

На скале, нависшей над берегом, вырисовывался чей-то силуэт.

— Это не отец, — сказала она, вытирая слёзы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Не твой, а мой! — воскликнул Джеймс. — Он сумел выбраться из пещеры. Мы можем бежать вместе!

Он бросился к скале. Миранда едва поспевала за ним.

Отец стоял на вершине, медленно поворачиваясь — должно быть, осматривал остров.

Внезапно кусты за его спиной раздвинулись, приземистая фигура прянула вперёд и толкнула его в спину.

Отец исчез.

Джеймс ахнул и остановился, Миранда, налетев на него, вцепилась в его плечи.

Столкнувший отца человек глянул вниз со скалы и скрылся в кустах.

Всё произошло так стремительно, что разум Джеймса не поспевал за событиями.

— Это Петтигрю. — Миранда всхлипнула.

— Кто?

— Папин слуга. Или пленник. Я не знаю, откуда он взялся на Блокуле, но когда мама перенесла отца на остров, Петтигрю пытался убить их обоих. И тогда его заколдовали так, чтобы он служил папе и мне. Папа грозится запереть его в темнице, но почему-то не запирает. Он отвратительный. Всё время таращится на меня, облизывается, как-то пытался поцеловать… Джеймс, твой отец…

— Идём. — Джеймс рванулся к скале.

Миранда схватила его за руку.

— Стой!

Из-за поворота вышел Снейп. За ним плыло по воздуху тело Гарри. Снейп выглядел раздражённым, но не обеспокоенным. Джеймс и Миранда, скрытые тенью огромного валуна, подождали, пока Снейп не скроется из вида.

— Всё в порядке, — сказала Миранда, сжимая пальцы Джеймса. — Папа успел его подхватить.

— Что твой отец делал ночью у скал? — спросил Джеймс резко.

— Наверное, гулял. — Миранда повернулась к нему, удивлённо подняв брови.

— Или знал, что папа упадёт. Ты сама сказала, что Петтигрю — ваш слуга. Зачем ему сталкивать моего отца со скалы?

— Не знаю. — Миранда глядела на него во все глаза.

— Если Снейп ему приказал…

— Нет! Нет, Джеймс! Для чего ему делать такое?

— А зачем он вообще всё делает? Это его изуверские игры! Его забавляют чужие страдания, вот и всё. Для чего он утопил нашу яхту?

— Ваша яхта стоит в бухте.

— Ты сама её видела?

— Нет, но…

— Может, её там и нет. Может, она на дне лежит, вместе со всеми моими друзьями, а нас с отцом Снейп спас, чтобы развлекаться, издеваясь над нами. Как кот с мышью: поймает — отпустит.

— Джеймс, прекрати! Я не знаю, почему Петтигрю столкнул твоего отца, но папа ему этого не приказывал. Я же тебе говорю: Петтигрю мерзкий.

— Зато твой отец — просто золото. По мне, так они друг друга стоят.

— Довольно! — Миранда вскинула голову, ноздри её раздувались, рот искривился. Сейчас она походила на Снейпа как никогда. — Я не хочу… не позволю, чтобы ты так говорил о папе! Идём в пещеру, немедленно.

— Миранда…

— Или ты не хочешь узнать, в каком состоянии Гарри? Если бы с папой что-то случилось, я бы об одном думала — что с ним, жив ли он? А ты стоишь тут и придумываешь глупые теории.

Быстрым шагом Миранда двинулась по ущелью — плечи сердито развёрнуты, спина прямая от злости. Джеймс нагнал её и пошёл рядом. Остаток пути они проделали в молчании, почти враждебном.

— Сюда, — велела Миранда всё тем же холодным тоном, — эта дорожка ведёт в библиотеку через розарий. Нас не увидят. Ступай в свою комнату, я сообщу тебе всё, что узнаю.

— Нет. Я пойду с тобой.

— Интересно, как ты объяснишь своё появление?

— Скажу, решил прогуляться.

— А то, что с дверей твоей комнаты сняли чары?

Джеймс промолчал.

— Выдашь меня, стало быть?

— Нет, — сказал Джеймс через силу. — Я иду к себе. Приходи, пожалуйста, скорее.

— Постой. — Миранда как будто смягчилась. — Подожди здесь, только тихо, чтобы тебя не заметили лемуры.

Она оставила его на террасе, а сама вошла внутрь.

Джеймс скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к столбикам балюстрады, ограждавшей террасу.

Неужели они с Мирандой теперь в ссоре? Её гнев расстроил Джеймса, но что он должен был подумать?

Что же делать теперь? Найти Снейпа и потребовать ответа? Снейп ничего не станет объяснять, а справиться с ним силой и думать нечего.

Послышались лёгкие шаги. Джеймс встрепенулся.

— Я расспросила лемуров, — сказала Миранда, выскользнув на террасу. — Твой отец сильно ушибся, сейчас он без сознания. Однако его жизнь вне опасности. Возвращайся скорее к себе. Я тоже пойду в свою комнату и переоденусь, как будто спала. Наверное, папе понадобится моя помощь… вряд ли он станет ухаживать за Гарри. Не тревожься, милый. Всё будет хорошо.

Она поцеловала Джеймса в щёку и убежала.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джеймс звёздам. — Спасибо, спасибо!

С его плеч точно свалился камень: страх и отчаяние сменились упоительным облегчением. Отец вне опасности. Миранда любит его по-прежнему.

Теперь оставалось лишь незаметно пробраться в комнату и ждать утра.

***  
Рон уже потерял надежду, что Петтигрю найдёт пещеру, когда они наткнулись на неё наконец.

Они шли целый день, сделали привал на несколько часов (Рон немного поспал), а затем продолжили путь, спустившись в долину.

Рон размышлял, оставаться с Петтигрю, который добывал им обоим хоть какое-то пропитание, или сбежать и попытать счастья в самостоятельных поисках, как его спутник издал вопль.

— Что? — Рон схватился за сердце. — Что стряслось?

— Вот она! — заорал Петтигрю. — Пещера! Мы нашли её!

Тропинка была скользкой; держась её травянистого края, Рон подошёл и взглянул в том направлении, куда указывал Петтигрю.

— Это скала, — сказал Рон.

— Нет, это замок. Видишь свет в окне?

Рон напряг зрение. В последнее время его глаза стали слабеть, и он завёл себе очки, которых здесь, конечно, не было в помине.

Окно, на которое указывал Петтигрю, Рону показалось отражением лунного света в зеркальце горной слюды.

— Окно так окно, — сказал он. — А где дверь?

— Мы не можем через неё пройти, нас сразу схватят. Но я знаю потайной ход.

Луна выглянула из-за туч, осветив лицо Петтигрю. Тот смотрел на замок-пещеру с выражением тоски, ненависти и вожделения.

— Мой! — прошептал он.

— Это же не ты его построил, — сказал Рон. — Это Снейп.

— Он мой. Я хочу его.

— Замок? Остров?

— Всё. — Петтигрю жадно улыбнулся. — Остров, пещеру. Миранду.

— И убить Снейпа.

— Я мог бы сделать его своим рабом. — Петтигрю захихикал, однако тут же осёкся и испуганно оглянулся. — Думаешь, он нас слышит?

— Нет, конечно. Его же здесь нет.

— Не знаю… — Петтигрю поёжился. — Духи острова служат ему. Следят, доносят… Нет-нет, нужно его убить. Разобьём ему голову камнем. Заманим на скалу и столкнём — как Поттера.

— Гарри? Разве он здесь?

— Был. — Петтигрю издал смешок, но его лицо тут же вновь омрачилось. — Он всегда настраивал тебя против меня, да? Всегда меня ненавидел. И Снейп свихнулся из-за Поттеров, предал нас. Винил меня в их смерти, будто сам не был виноват больше всех.

— Ты говоришь про Джеймса и Лили? — уточнил Рон.

— Про Поттера. — Петтигрю мотнул головой. — Вон там он стоял, на скале. Я увидел, как он идёт через лес, и проследил за ним, пока ты спал. А потом толкнул. Море его унесёт.

— Гарри был здесь, и ты столкнул его со скалы, — медленно сказал Рон.

— Вы все из-за него меня ненавидите! — выкрикнул Петтигрю. — Он нужен вам, а я нет! Почему? Почему?!

Рон прикусил губу и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь вернуть хоть видимость самообладания. Если он прикончит Петтигрю сейчас, с острова ему не выбраться. К тому же, Гарри мог выжить. Возможно, Петтигрю вообще его не видел и не сталкивал. Он явно был не в своём уме.

В любом случае, необходимо добраться до пещеры и Снейпа, чтобы выяснить всё наверняка.

Ужасная мысль пришла Рону в голову: Снейпа вообще здесь нет и никогда не было, как не было его дочери Миранды; нет никакого замка, и буря, разбившая «Грифон», была самой обычной бурей. Он застрял на острове с безумцем, создавшим собственный воображаемый мир.

Петтигрю ткнул пальцем в расщелину в скале.

— Ход начинается там. Есть ещё окна, но они высоко, не подняться, если ты не умеешь летать.

— Нет, не умею, — сказал Рон в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

— А Снейп умеет, — заметил Петтигрю с некоторым разочарованием.

— Кто бы сомневался, — буркнул Рон. — Мы пойдём или будем любоваться на пещеру до утра?

Петтигрю кивнул и заторопился вниз по тропе. Рон едва поспевал за ним. Сумасшедший или нет, Петтигрю прекрасно знал, что делает. Через несколько минут они остановились возле устья расщелины.

— Там же тьма кромешная, — сказал Рон, поёживаясь.

Он замёрз, страшно проголодался и едва держался на ногах от усталости. Меньше всего ему хотелось пробираться подземными ходами.

Петтигрю пошарил в кустах и вынул палку с привязанным к одному концу просмолённым мочалом, потом достал из кармана рваных штанов кресало, высек огонь и поджёг факел.

— Тсс! Тише! Чтобы даже кобольды не почуяли, как мы ступаем! Прокрадёмся в пещеру, и проклятому Снейпу конец!

Тихо выругавшись, Рон последовал за ним.

***

— Сегодня ты меня выслушаешь, — сказала Кларибель. Её лицо выражало решимость — яростную, на грани гнева. — Выслушаешь и отпустишь.

— Я не держу тебя.

— Нет, держишь! Я это заслужила, знаю. Но, Северус, я думала не о себе — о Миранде. Что, если бы ты решил покинуть нас? Я знала, что скоро умру. Миранда осталась бы на острове одна — или с Петтигрю, а это ещё хуже.

— Я не собирался вас бросать.

Кларибель покачала головой.

— Ты теперешний остался бы с ней, но ты тогдашний? Не знаю. Я и о тебе думала, Северус: тебе ведь было плохо на родине; по возвращении стало бы только хуже.

— Ты чуть не убила меня.

Кларибель скрестила руки на груди. Тьма обвивалась вокруг её ног тяжёлыми кольцами, ласкала, тянула к себе.

— Я никогда бы этого не сделала. Я всё рассчитала, не учла лишь, что ты не успел оправиться после ранения. Прости меня и за это.

— Зачем ты обвинила Поттера? Мне достаточно было знать, что я не могу вернуться. Для чего внушать ненависть к невиновному?

— Для убедительности. — Кларибель усмехнулась. — Я сказала, а ты поверил — а ведь ты знал его. Знал, что он на такое не способен.

— Откуда?! — крикнул Северус. Его голос увяз в тьме, словно в вате, и крик обратился в шёпот. — Откуда мне было знать?

— Ты знал об этом всегда. — Кларибель скользнула к нему, встала вплотную — высокая, глаза в глаза. — Первое слово лжи сорвалось с моих губ, а твоя душа уже распознала обман. Но ты поверил, потому что хотел поверить. Ты не хотел возвращаться. Тебе проще было думать, что за труды тебе отплатили неблагодарностью, чем принять благодарность и снова жить среди людей.

— Но… — Северус замолчал, так и не досказав.

В этом не было необходимости: Кларибель говорила правду.

Она подстроила ему ловушку. Щитом из чар была окружена не Англия, а Блокула; именно на это ограждение напоролся Северус, когда попытался покинуть остров. Тогда он был не настолько силён в магии, чтобы оценить расположение чар. Теперь смог бы, но Кларибель тут же сняла щит — она знала, что больше Северус не будет пытаться.

Права она была и в том, что в глубине души Северус понимал, кто истинный виновник произошедшего. Будь это не так, он утопил бы «Грифон».

— Вот видишь! — Кларибель грустно рассмеялась. — Тебе нужен был предлог, чтобы думать о Гарри? Не смел думать о нём с любовью, так стал думать с ненавистью?

— Неправда!

— Здесь невозможно солгать. — Кларибель прикоснулась к губам Северуса. — Когда я была жива, то часто жалела, что у меня голубые глаза, а не зелёные. Северус, мы должны покончить с ложью и этими снами.

— Ничего не выйдет. Там, в реальности, я действительно ничего не помню.

Изумление, вызванное происходящим, сменилось привычной печалью. Их разговор повторялся множество раз с небольшими вариациями, но, стоило Северусу проснуться, как его разум отсекал нежелательные откровения.

— Ты не хотел вспоминать. Но теперь время пришло. — Кларибель обвила Северуса руками и поцеловала в губы, жадно, как при жизни. — Прощай. Мы больше не увидимся.

— Я скажу Миранде, что ты любишь её.

— Не нужно. Я говорю ей об этом каждую ночь.

***

Северус проснулся оттого, что его дневник упал с подоконника на пол. Спросонья ему показалось, что кто-то лезет в окно; на секунду он даже подумал, что это Поттер, но потом вспомнил, что Поттер ещё не пришёл в себя после падения.

Понявшись, он подобрал дневник, раскрывшийся на последней записи.

«Кларибель, Кларибель, довольно мучить меня!»

Рациональная часть рассудка говорила Северусу, что Кларибель — лишь призрак, порождение его собственного воображения. Кларибель-из-сна может сказать лишь то, что Северус и так уже знает, но по каким-то причинам не хочет признавать. Стало быть, прекратить сны можно только одним способом: набраться смелости и вспомнить.

Северус так сильно сжал кулаки, что ногти впились в ладони.

«Думай, — приказал он себе. — Думай скорее, не прогоняй воспоминания».

И наконец память сдалась, возвращая сон и тайны, надежно скрытые в глубинах сознания. Спасение было подарком, который судьба в лице Кларибель преподнесла Северусу; зато потом, как полагается в волшебных сказках, за подарок пришлось заплатить. На мгновение в груди вспыхнул гнев и тут же угас. Кларибель дала Северусу слишком много, чтобы он мог на неё рассердиться.

Рассвет был близок; в любом случае Северус больше не мог спать. Он расхаживал по комнате, не в силах вернуть покой, то присаживался, то вскакивал, и решил уже пойти в библиотеку, чтобы найти себе занятие, как в дверь постучали.

Северус готов был увидеть Мьет (порой ему казалось, что лемура читает если не его мысли, то настроения, и всегда готова прийти на помощь), но это была Миранда. Её волосы растрепались, заплаканные глаза распухли.

— Прости… прости, что тебя побеспокоила, — еле выговорила она.

— Что произошло? — Северус обнял дочь.

Миранда прижалась лицом к его плечу и дала волю слезам.

— Входи. Входи, голубка, и приляг. Тебе приснилось что-то? Ты видела маму?

— Видела, но это был хороший сон. — Миранда села рядом с Северусом на кровать и вновь положила голову на его плечо, медленно намокавшее от неиссякающего потока слёз. — Я не из-за этого… Папа, я ужасная лгунья!

Северус кашлянул.

— Ты виделась с Джеймсом?

— Да. Ты знал?

— Предполагал. Что ж, — Северус неловко погладил Миранду по спине, — не могу сказать, что рад это слышать, но могу понять. Он красивый юноша. Неудивительно, что ты почувствовала любопытство.

— Я люблю его.

— Уверен, сейчас ты так и думаешь. Но пройдёт какое-то время, и…

— Я люблю его, папа, и не полюблю никого другого.

— Миранда, когда влюбляешься, всегда так кажется. А потом встречаешь ещё кого-то, и старая любовь кажется смешной.

— С тобой так было?

Северус замер.

— Папа?

Он не смог солгать.

— Нет. Со мной так не было.

— Ты полюбил, и твоя любовь не показалась тебе смешной, когда ты встретил кого-то ещё?

— Миранда, ты не можешь быть уверена, что действительно любишь этого мальчишку. И что он любит тебя.

— Мы хотели убежать сегодня ночью.

— Что? — Северус оттолкнул Миранду и встал.

— То есть сначала мы договорились убежать, а потом я передумала, но я должна была сказать Джеймсу об этом, но не успела, потому что Гарри упал со скалы, вернее, его столкнул Петтигрю…

— Тихо!

Миранда испуганно замолчала.

— Вы с Джеймсом хотели убежать. Как?

— С помощью мантии Ариэля.

Миранда скомкала платье на коленях, зажала ткань в горсть. Северус видел, что дочке страшно, но не спешил её утешать. Ему нужно было разобраться во всём по порядку.

— Потом ты передумала, но Джеймс уже был на месте, и ты собиралась отправить его назад.

— Да.

— А потом вы увидели, как Поттер упал.

— Его столкнули.

— Ты сама это видела?

— Да, и Джеймс тоже.

— Мерзкая тварь!

— Папа!

— Я про Петтигрю. — Северус снова сел, обнял Миранду. — Глупая ты девочка.

— Ты нас отпустишь?

— Ты так этого хочешь?

— Да, папа! Но я не хочу оставлять тебя. Ты поедешь с нами?

— Время тебе вылететь из гнезда, голубка. — Северус усадил Миранду на диван и вытер ей слёзы, как делал много раз — когда ей было страшно, холодно, одиноко; когда она разбивала коленки и когда у неё не получались зелья. — И полетишь ты не со мной.

— Нет, нет… я не хочу без тебя.

— Поговорим утром. А сейчас спи.

Северус уложил Миранду и закрыл одеялом. Сел рядом и погладил по щеке. Через секунду она уже спала, сжавшись в комочек.

Северус просидел рядом довольно долго, потом вздохнул и отправился к библиотеку.

Всю жизнь он видел не людей, а тени на стенах пещеры собственного разума. Он пытался манипулировать ими, но люди — настоящие люди — оставались ему недоступны.

Его Миранда была настоящей, не тенью, и её желания были простыми желаниями юной девушки, жаждущей жить.

И сам Северус больше не хотел быть тенью.

***

Во время завтрака Мьет сообщила, что Поттер пришёл в себя.

Северус не испытывал особенного желания видеться с ним после своего открытия, но во второй половине дня всё же заглянул в спальню.

Увидев его, Поттер приподнялся на подушке. Миранда взяла чашку, стоявшую возле его изголовья, и вышла, мимолётно улыбнувшись Северусу.

— У тебя чудесная дочь, — сказал Поттер, близоруко моргая.

В памяти Северуса его глаза поблекли, стали цвета бутылочного стекла, но теперь он увидел и вспомнил их настоящий цвет.

— Зачем ты полез на скалу? — спросил Северус.

— Хотел взглянуть на «Грифон». Кажется, я поскользнулся… — Поттер качнул головой и зажмурился. — Я бы разбился, но меня кто-то подхватил у самой земли.

— Ариэль, — сказал Северус.

— Нет. Я тебя видел. Я твой должник… снова. Хотя, конечно, если бы не твоё вмешательство, мы бы сейчас наслаждались круизом.

Северус хмыкнул. Поттер не был бы Поттером, если бы обошёлся без оговорок.

— Твои очки.

Поттер протянул руку, и Северус вложил в них очки. Поттер надел их и с удовлетворением осмотрелся. Его взгляд остановился на лице Северуса.

— Зачем ты спасал меня, если так на меня зол?

— У меня больше нет к тебе претензий.

— Что такого случилось, что ты передумал?

Северус терпеть не мог признаваться в своих ошибках, но ему необходимо было поделиться с кем-нибудь внезапным открытием, перевернувшим его мир. На Блокуле не было никого, кроме него самого, Миранды, которой он ни за что не рассказал бы об обмане, совершённом её матерью, и Джеймса, который ничего бы не понял.

Духа он в расчёт не брал: для Ариэля мотивы человеческих поступков были чем-то совершенно чуждым.

Так что, собравшись с силами, Северус рассказал Поттеру обо всём: о своём неудавшемся возвращении, об обмане Кларибель и о том, как все эти годы хотел отомстить, уверенный, что случай однажды представится. И когда он представился, Северус не замедлил его использовать.

— Спасибо, что ты нас не убил, — сказал Поттер серьёзно.

— Пожалуйста, — буркнул Северус. — Не волнуйся, как только ты сможешь подняться, я разбужу команду «Грифона» и отправлю вас с сыном домой.

— Зачем Кларибель солгала тебе?

— Из-за Миранды. Боялась, что я вернусь на родину и брошу девочку. Я не поступил бы так, но она не могла быть во мне уверена.

— Наверное, мне лучше больше тебя об этом не спрашивать.

— Спрашивай, если хочешь. Хотя не понимаю, зачем.

— Это твой урок: сколько бы ты ни знал, этого всегда мало. — Поттер сел и спустил ноги на пол. — Я не так уж плохо себя чувствую. Мне хотелось бы выйти. Поможешь мне немного?

Северус пожал плечами и бросил ему одежду.

Пока Поттер одевался, Северус смотрел в пол, запрещая себе глазеть.

— Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что препятствий нет, мог бы и вернуться, — произнёс Поттер, отвлекая его от борьбы с недостойными желаниями.

Северус покачал головой.

— Сейчас уже неважно, солгала Кларибель или нет. За два десятка лет я слишком оторвался от вашего мира и не смогу наверстать упущенное. К тому же, я оставил по себе недобрую память. Сомневаюсь, что старые знакомые примут меня с радостью.

— Война давно закончилась. Для наших детей она лишь история; пора и нам о ней забыть.

— Война никогда не закончится, — сказал Северус с усмешкой. — Она тлеет десятилетиями, но люди не чуют запаха дыма, пока не запылает их собственный дом. Уверен, в Англии и сейчас творится какое-нибудь дерьмо.

— Пока я возглавляю аврорат, дерьмо останется там, где ему положено быть — в нужнике. — Поттер взял Северуса под руку так уверенно, словно гулять вместе было для них обычным делом. — Ты обещал мне помочь, — напомнил он, когда Северус дёрнулся в сторону.

— Ты — начальник аврората?

— Ты удивлён?

Северус не был удивлён. Он всего лишь пытался не обращать внимания на собственное тело, запылавшее от вожделения, когда Гарри прижался к нему.

— Не особенно. Постой. — Северус всё же высвободился.

— Ты обещал! — снова напомнил Поттер, вцепляясь в его локоть.

— Теперь верю, что ты аврор, — проворчал Северус. — Настоящая полицейская хватка. Я всего лишь хотел вернуть тебе это.

— Моя палочка! — Наверное, Поттер заплясал бы от радости, если бы не слабость. — Я думал, что больше её не увижу.

— И видишь её только благодаря Ариэлю.

— Он нашёл мою палочку в море?

— Примерно. Подобрал на берегу, пока ты лежал без сознания.

Поттер поправил очки.

— Что, поубавилось добрых чувств?

— Нет, ты же признал свою ошибку. — Поттер вновь взял Северуса за руку. — Мы можем ошибаться, это не беда, пока у нас хватает мужества признавать свои заблуждения.

Северусу страстно захотелось обнять Гарри, прижать его к себе, однако он знал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Ему всегда было трудно с женщинами, но ещё труднее — с мужчинами. Поэтому он просто поддерживал Поттера, пока тот ковылял по лестнице.

***

Гарри откинулся на спинку скамьи. Лучи заходящего солнца ласкали лицо, навевая приятную истому. Он мог бы бесконечно смотреть на волны, меняющиеся ежечасно, но неизменно прекрасные.

Терраса не была ограждена перилами, и казалось, что Гарри с Северусом остались наедине с морем.

Снейп тихо сидел в соседнем кресле, потягивая вино. Временами Гарри чувствовал его взгляд на себе.

Гарри всё больше тянуло к этому человеку. И дело вовсе не в опасных приключениях, воспоминания о которых придавало их прошлому романтическую ауру. Дело было в неожиданной искренности Северуса и той жажде любви, которую Гарри чувствовал в нём.

— Поттер, где ты?

Гарри встряхнул головой.

— Прости. Я думал об одном человеке.

— О сыне?

— Нет, не о нём.

— Значит, о жене?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— И не о Джинни.

— Ты скучаешь по ней?

— Не особенно. Мы с ней живём вместе, но… мы больше не вместе. Мы просто друзья.

Снейп взглянул на него с любопытством.

— Странная семейная жизнь.

— Вовсе нет. Многие живут без любви. Хорошо уже то, что мы не испытываем друг к другу неприязни.

— Звучит уныло.

— Джинни — мой друг, — повторил Гарри. — Мать моих детей. У нас хорошая семья.

— Но любви в ней нет.

— Плотской любви, — поправил Гарри. — Страсти. А что насчёт тебя? Ты любил Кларибель?

— Не твоё дело. — Северус стиснул бокал, словно портключ, способный унести его от опасности на край света.

«Мы и так на краю света», — напомнил себе Гарри.

— Ты был счастлив с ней? Ну скажи. Неужели это такой ужасный секрет?

Северус задумчиво поднял брови, откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя в небо и неторопливо поворачивая бокал в пальцах.

— Наверное, был. Это продолжалось слишком недолго. Мне жаль, что я так и не успел её толком узнать… да, пожалуй, я был с ней счастлив. Если бы мы прожили вместе дольше, она, вероятно, сказала бы мне правду.

Гарри вздохнул. Прозрачная луна висела над скалами, такая красивая, что сердцу стало больно. Он не опьянел, всего лишь не мог как следует сфокусировать взгляд. Всё, на чем останавливались его глаза, выглядело необычным и загадочным.

Снейп повернул голову, и блики заката заиграли в его волосах, на миг напомнив об огненной гриве Джинни.

Наверное, она волнуется, не получая писем; при мысли о её беспокойстве и тревоге Гарри начинал волноваться сам. А ему сейчас меньше всего хотелось волноваться. Ему хотелось сидеть на террасе, потягивать вино и смотреть на Северуса.

— Вид у тебя совершенно осоловевший, — сказал тот.

— Вино крепкое.

— Это голова у тебя слабая.

— Со мной столько всего случилось. Почему бы и не напиться для ровного счёта?

— Ты выбрал неудачный момент. Я послал за твоим сыном.

— Что? — Гарри вскочил.

— Теперь нет никакой необходимости удерживать вас здесь.

— С ним всё хорошо?

— Скоро сам увидишь.

Морские птицы, чайки или буревестники (Гарри плохо в этом разбирался) то ныряли в волны, то вновь поднимались в воздух.

— Интересно, что он расскажет обо мне, когда вы вернётесь? Думаю, мою репутацию это не украсит. Ещё один ученик, возненавидевший Северуса Снейпа. В моей жизни всё идёт по кругу, и возвращается ко мне неизменным, — сказал Северус задумчиво. — Люди всегда будут воспринимать не меня, а мой образ, замороженный в чьих-то воспоминаниях. Ты не знаешь, каково это…

— Я-то знаю, уж ты мне поверь, — перебил его Гарри. — Но разве бегство — это выход? Спрятаться на острове гораздо проще, чем встретиться с действительностью лицом к лицу.

— С действительностью? С какой действительностью? Тебе не приходит в голову, что на этом острове я как раз имею дело с действительностью? Ты даже представить не можешь, как много я узнал о магии, находясь здесь, на Блокуле.

— Не могу. Никто не может. Вернись и расскажи нам.

— С чего ты взял, что я хочу с вами говорить? — Лицо Снейпа стало жёстким, проступившие морщины разом состарили его на два десятка лет. — Мне нет до вас дела.

— Тогда зачем я здесь?

Северус допил вино.

Гарри видел, что пить ему не хотелось, он просто тянул время, не зная, что ответить. В глубине души он должен понимать, что Гарри прав — что ему нечем объяснить свой поступок, кроме как попыткой залечить старые раны.

— Чего ты ждал от меня? — спросил Гарри с мягким нажимом.

Снейп покачивал ногой, уставившись на носок своей туфли. Затем сказал:

— Страха. Я ждал, что ты принесёшь мне извинения — чтобы я мог с презрением их отвергнуть. И тогда я прогнал бы тебя прочь, с острова и из своей памяти.

— Теперь ты знаешь, что мне не за что извиняться. По-прежнему хочешь меня прогнать?

— Звучит так, словно ты хочешь остаться.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри. — Нет, конечно же, я не хочу оставаться. Но, может быть, я не хочу, чтоб и ты оставался здесь.

Он взял Снейпа за руку. Снейп поглядел на пальцы, сжимающие его запястье, поднял глаза и взглянул Гарри в лицо. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Напряжённые черты Снейпа разгладились.

Послышался топот, и на террасу вбежал Джеймс.

Снейп вырвал руку и откинулся на спинку кресла, отстраняясь.

Джеймс бросился к отцу и стиснул его в объятиях.

— Полегче, — сказал Гарри, улыбаясь и пряча лицо, чтобы никто не увидел, как увлажнились его глаза. — Ты в порядке?

— Да. — Джеймс покосился на Снейпа.

Тот встал и отошёл к краю террасы, заложив руки за спину и делая вид, что ничего не слышит и не замечает.

— Он нас отпускает? — шепнул Джеймс на ухо Гарри.

— Да, — ответил тот тоже шёпотом.

— А Миранду?

— Миранду?

— Мы решили пожениться.

— Что?

Гарри отстранил сына и окинул его внимательным взглядом.

— После поговорим, — сказал он. — Это слишком серьёзная тема, чтобы обсуждать её впопыхах.

— Но я люблю её! Без Миранды я никуда не поплыву!

Снейп сжал руки крепче. Гарри был уверен, что он слышит каждое слово.

По воде у края террасы побежала огненная рябь.

— Я должен его спросить. — Джеймс обернулся к Снейпу.

Волна поднялась вровень с краем террасы, алые вспышки становились всё ярче и ярче, пока не превратились в чешую, а волна — в гигантского огненного змея. Змей плеснул хвостом, вздыбился; массивная голова размером с карету нависла над Гарри и Джеймсом.

— Хватит пугать их, Ариэль, — сказал Снейп. — В чём дело?

— К нам идут новые гости, — просвистел змей. — Они уже близко!

— Петтигрю? — осведомился Снейп.

— Кто? — спросил Гарри. — Как? Он же…

— И ещё один! — Змей раздул алые веерообразные жабры, изогнулся и ушёл под воду.

— Петтигрю? — переспросил Гарри.

— Любопытно, кто это с ним? — пробормотал Снейп, не слушая.

Стремительным шагом он покинул террасу. Гарри и Джеймс заторопились за ним.

— Может, это капитан Драм? — предположил Джеймс.

— Нет, он на яхте. Я видел его.

— Как это — видел? Папа, вы что, со Снейпом заодно?

— Не говори глупости. Я был здесь таким же пленником, как и ты.

— А теперь?

— Теперь мы гости… которые скоро уедут.

Они прошли через всю пещеру и очутились в оружейной комнате. Снейп остановился возле доспехов, положил руку на пластинчатый шлем.

— Устроим гостям сюрприз, — произнёс он с усмешкой и сместил пластину на шлеме.

Часть стены пещеры исчезла, словно её и не было, и из образовавшейся дыры вывалились Петтигрю и Рон.

***

Стена, вдоль которой Рон с Петтигрю пробирались, вдруг исчезла. Рон потерял равновесие и завалился вбок, потащив Петтигрю за собой, налетел на манекен, наряженный в доспехи, и всё-таки упал.

— Когда же всё это кончится?!

— Уже кончилось, Уизли, — ответил Снейп.

— Так Петтигрю правду говорил — насчёт вас и пещеры! — Рон поднялся, отряхнул колени. — Я думал, он с ума сошёл от одиночества. А вы и вправду здесь. И даже не совсем развалина.

Снейп отвесил иронический поклон.

Рон оглядел огромный зал, заставленный разными диковинами — разительная перемена после лесной чащи. Он как будто очутился в какой то фантастической истории, автор которой развлекался тем, что беспрестанно менял декорации и ставил персонажей в глупое положение. Но ушибы и порезы, дававшие о себе знать, были самыми настоящими — как и Гарри с Джеймсом, улыбавшиеся Рону.  
— Давно ты на острове? — спросил Гарри. — Вот почему я тебя не видел на яхте!

— Ты жив! — сказал Рон с радостным удивлением.

— Ну да. Ты думал, что я утонул?

— Чтоб ты и вправду захлебнулся! Пусть тебе ветром волдырей по всему телу надует! — прошептал Петтигрю

— Что? — Снейп обернулся к нему.

— Ничего, ничего. — Петтигрю согнулся почти пополам, втянул голову в плечи. — Я пойду, у меня дел много.

— Нет у тебя никаких дел, мерзавец, — брезгливо сказал Снейп. — Стой где стоишь.

— Что здесь происходит, папа? Джеймс, с тобой всё в порядке? — В зал вбежала очень хорошенькая девушка, походившая на Снейпа настолько, насколько молодая красавица вообще может походить на Снейпа. — Кто это?

Она с любопытством поглядела на Рона. На Петтигрю девушка старалась не смотреть, из чего Рон сделал вывод, что его она знала, и даже слишком хорошо.

— Это мой дядя Рон, Миранда, — произнёс Джеймс. — Рон, это Миранда, моя невеста.

— Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим! — сказал Снейп.

— Папа! — воскликнула Миранда.

— Почему вы не вошли через дверь, как порядочные люди? — спросил Снейп у Рона. — Даже Поттеры, и те ею не пренебрегли, уж на что любители подземных ходов и тайных комнат.

— Мы должны были проникнуть в пещеру незаметно, — сказал Рон, покосившись на Петтигрю.

— Намеревались подобраться ко мне со спины? — Снейп холодно улыбнулся Петтигрю. — Так же, как ты подобрался к Поттеру?

— Я ничего не делал! — заверещал тот.

Гарри с недоумением переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Нет, делал, — вмешался Джеймс. — Мы с Мирандой всё видели. Зачем вы столкнули отца? — спросил он Петтигрю. — Мы вас даже не знаем!

— Нет, знаете! — крикнул Петтигрю. — Вы меня хорошо знаете, и ещё узнаете — попомните ещё Питера Петтигрю, как твой дед попомнил, и твой папаша, и до тебя, мерзкий недоносок, я тоже ещё доберусь! И с тобой, Снейп, я посчитаюсь — ой как с тобой посчитаюсь! Кровью своей поганой умоешься…

Внезапно он схватился за шею и засипел, хватая воздух ртом. Его лицо посинело, глаза выкатились. Рон с ужасом наблюдал, как Петтигрю поднялся над полом на три фута, словно вздёрнутый чьей-то невидимой рукой; ноги беспомощно сучили в воздухе.

— Папа, хватит! — вскрикнула Миранда. — Ты убьёшь его!

— Ради Мерлина, Северус, прекрати, — сказал Гарри. — Я не сержусь на него.

— Зато я сержусь. — Снейп опустил руку, и Петтигрю рухнул на пол. — Он не понимает хорошего обращения, и с каждым годом становится лишь подлее и хуже. Ничего, я накажу тебя, да так, что взвоешь…

Петтигрю поднял опухшее лицо.

— Не надо, — просипел он. — Я всё понял. Я буду тихий-тихий… можно, я в лес уйду?

— Папа, прости его!

— Всех-то ты жалеешь, Миранда. Пора тебе запомнить: есть люди, которых снисхождение только портит.

Рон был совершенно с ним согласен, но неожиданно для себя проговорил:

— Простите его, Снейп. Без него я бы пропал.

— Как ты вообще здесь оказался? — спросил Снейп с досадой. — Ты должен спать с остальными на борту корабля.

Рон не понял, где и почему он должен был спать, но на всякий случай объяснил:

— Я вышел искать Гарри во время шторма, и меня смыло.

— Что ж, теперь вы все в сборе, — сказал Снейп. — Завтра Ариэль разбудит команду «Грифона», и можете отправляться домой. А теперь час уже поздний. Расходитесь по своим комнатам, у вас ещё будет время обменяться впечатлениями. Мьет, определи куда-нибудь мистера Уизли.

Джеймс и Миранда взялись за руки и глядели друг на друга так, словно не в силах были представить, как переживут расставание до самого утра. А Гарри смотрел на Снейпа, печально улыбаясь, и Рону показалось, что он совсем не рад грядущему отъезду.

***

Джеймс никак не мог уснуть в своей подземной комнате. Дверь больше не рычала и не скалила зубы, так что он вышел и отправился искать ту террасу, на которой впервые увидел Миранду и на которой сегодня вновь встретился с отцом.

Казалось, все испытания остались позади, и больше не о чем было волноваться, но Джеймс волновался всё равно.

Снейп мог не отпустить Миранду. Миранда могла передумать. Отец, кажется, тоже не пришёл в восторг от решения Джеймса о женитьбе.

Ещё несколько бесконечных часов до рассвета! Как их выдержать, чем себя занять?

Тихо, размеренно дышал океан; в биение волн вплетался какой-то посторонний звук, похожий на гудение. Джеймс прислушался и понял, что это пение.

— Кто здесь поёт?

— Я, Ариэль. — Дух замерцал и рассыпался на десяток сияющих шаров, пляшущих над волнами. — Скоро ты освободишься, человек. Ариэль будет так счастлив, когда станет свободным!

— А теперь ты несчастен?

— Я помню чёрное дерево. Оно проросло в меня, я стал им. Когда я забуду дерево, я обрету свободу.

— Какая она, свобода для духа?

Сияющие шары собрались в подобие золотой розы.

— Показать тебе?

Джеймс крепко сжал зубы. Любопытство вытеснило страх.

— Да, покажи.

Роза упала на Джеймса, и он погрузился в сердцевину цветка, в огненный вихрь энергии. Могучий поток силы вырвался из потаённых глубин его существа. Океан сил был безбрежным — а Джеймс и не подозревал о его существовании. Он задыхался от восторга, упоения этой силой… и ужаса перед ней. Чем дальше, тем меньше было восторга и больше страха. Слишком велик был океан, слишком свирепа буря для человеческого существа. Джеймсу казалось, что могучая сила растягивает его мозг, заставляя охватывать всё новые и новые горизонты, которые его разум не в состоянии вобрать.

— Хватит! — крикнул он. — Я больше не могу!

— Стань свободным! — крикнул в ответ Ариэль. — Забудь о дереве! Забудь о своём теле! Брось его!

Пощёчина обожгла лицо. Джеймс пошатнулся и упал. Сила, овладевшая его сознанием, разом исчезла, и он испустил тихий стон облегчения.

Снейп склонился над ним, в его глазах был страх.

— Что случилось? — спросил он отрывисто.

— Я просил Ариэля показать мне, каково это — быть духом.

Снейп протянул руку и помог Джеймсу подняться.

— Как ты только жив остался? — Он покачал головой. — Он собирался разрушить твоё тело.

— Но почему? Мне казалось, я ему нравлюсь.

— Ариэль — стихийный дух. Они не знают, что такое симпатия в человеческом смысле слова. Ты ему вправду нравишься, поэтому он и решил тебя освободить. Моё вмешательство прервало процесс, но Ариэль может попытаться снова. Сила возвращается к нему, и он проверяет её пределы. Тебе придётся покинуть Блокулу как можно быстрее.

— Вы отпустите Миранду?

— Ей решать, уехать или остаться.

— Она сделает то, чего желаете вы.

— Не встревай между мной и моей дочерью, — процедил Снейп.

— Она не будет здесь счастлива. Больше не будет.

— Поттер… Джеймс. — Снейп вытянул руку, останавливая слова, готовые сорваться с губ Джеймса. — Что бы ты ни думал, Миранда сама решит, с кем ей остаться, а кого оставить.

— Разве обязательно выбирать? Вы не хотите вернуться в Англию?

Снейп хмыкнул.

— Думаю, _ты_ этого хочешь меньше всего.

— Раньше мне даже думать об этом было страшно. — Джеймс усмехнулся. — Но мне многому нужно научиться.

— И ты полагаешь, что я стану тебя учить?

— Но вы же занялись моим обучением, хотя на острове я оказался лишь потому, что вам захотелось помучить отца.

Снейп покачал головой.

— Да, я хотел бы, чтобы вы поехали с нами, — закончил Джеймс. — Ну, разумеется, если вы будете жить отдельно.

— Льва узнаю по когтям, а Поттера — по наглости. Вижу, ты уже в порядке, так что оставляю тебя.

Щека ещё горела, а сердце билось слишком часто. Внезапно Джеймс ощутил неимоверную усталость, каждый сустав, каждый мускул в теле болел. Он опустился на каменный пол.

— Иди поспи, — сказал Снейп.

— Я должен учиться, — повторил Джеймс.

— Если время пришло, ты найдёшь себе учителя.

— Но если я найду себе такого, как Ариэль? Учителя, который может и убить меня?

Такого холода в человеческом голосе Джеймс никогда ещё не слышал.

— Иногда это не имеет значения. Смерть — тоже урок.

***

Завтракал Гарри в одиночестве. Он заглянул в комнату Джеймса, потом — Рона. Оба спали как убитые.

Лишь к концу завтрака появился Снейп, да и то лишь затем, чтобы сообщить, что «Грифон» подошёл к причалу.

— Можете отплывать. — Снейп снова выглядел усталым.

— Опять кошмары? — спросил Гарри.

— Я ещё не ложился. Высплюсь, когда от вас избавлюсь.

— Что ты решил насчёт Миранды?

— Она сама уже всё решила.

— Ты её отпускаешь?

— Как будто у меня есть выбор. — Снейп посмотрел на Гарри запавшими, больными глазами. — Береги её, Поттер. Теперь ты за неё отвечаешь. Хоть волос с её головы упадёт, и я снесу Британские острова с лица земли.

— Очень удобно, — заметил Гарри, — переложить ответственность на меня вместо того, чтобы присмотреть за дочерью самому.

— Отстань от меня, Поттер.

— Если я от тебя отстану, ты снова исчезнешь из моей жизни. На этот раз я не намерен тебя отпускать.

— Случайная встреча не даёт тебе прав на меня.

Гарри так разволновался, что вскочил и начал ходить по столовой.

— Какая же это случайность? Просто невероятно, что мы встретились вот так! Кто это говорил, что любое самое незначительное событие является составной частью сложной системы? Это судьба.

— Судьба, — повторил Северус вполголоса. — Ну хорошо, пусть так — пусть не случайность. Что тебе это даёт? У нас всё равно ничего не получится.

— Это говорит твой разум.

— Я прислушиваюсь только к нему, — бросил Северус надменно. — В отличие от тебя.

— Неправда. Мы с тобой одинаковые: сколько бы ни пытались слушать голос разума, сердце всегда берёт над нами верх.

Взгляд Северуса застыл, будто сосредоточившись на некоем невидимом предмете.

— Мы впустую тратим время. Прости, но со мной уже давно всё кончено.

— Ничего не кончено, раз мы оказались вместе. Северус, не позволяй прошлому победить тебя. Разреши себе жить дальше. Разреши мне оставаться рядом с тобой.

Снейп судорожно выпрямился. Он никак не мог прийти к решению.

— Честно говоря, не знаю, что на это ответить, — вздохнул он наконец. — Давай оставим всё как есть.

— Нет, Северус, не оставим. Почему ты всегда ждёшь от жизни чего-то плохого? Иногда нужно просто допустить, что всё будет хорошо. Послушай, жизнь бывает жестока. Мы теряем любимых, и они исчезают, оставляя лишь горькие воспоминания. Если позволить скорби одержать над собой верх, душа заблудится во мраке. Оставаться в прошлом — значит смириться с тем, что тебя поглотят сумерки.

— И что же я, по-твоему, должен сделать?

— Готовых рецептов у меня нет.

— Конечно, нет. — Снейп болезненно усмехнулся. — Говорить мы все горазды. Ты любишь разгадывать загадки, так вот тебе одна: ничто не причиняет таких мучительных страданий, как любовь. Зачем к ней так стремиться?

— Потому что ничто другое не доставляет такого блаженства. Разве не так, Северус?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Снейп, отворачиваясь.

— Разве не это ты чувствуешь?

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я хочу это чувствовать? Нет, я не хочу. Я должен перестать это чувствовать… но я не могу. Уйди, оставь меня. Мне стыдно за себя.

И Гарри понял, что Северус готов к любви, только сам этого не знает; кора облупилась с его сердца, чешуйка за чешуйкой, и теперь оно, обнажённое, ждало того, кто догадается его подобрать. Не подберёт Гарри, оно достанется кому-нибудь другому.

Он осторожно склонился вперёд, к губам Северуса, и поцеловал его. Потом немного отстранился. Снейп поднёс руку к губам и попятился. Гарри хотел остановить его, но не был уверен, что должен быть настойчивым сейчас.

— Ну что же, Северус?

— Я не хочу страдать. — Снейп отодвинулся ещё дальше, ещё глубже в тень. — Ты уплывёшь отсюда, и мы обо всём забудем.

— Неправда. Я не забуду. Знаю, что и ты не забудешь. Довольно убегать, Северус.

Гарри шагнул к нему, в тень, положил руки на плечи, горячие даже под тканью, и снова поцеловал. Мгновение Северус стоял неподвижно, потом его губы приоткрылись, рука неуверенно скользнула по щеке Гарри, обхватила его за плечи.

— Ты… мой… возлюбленный, — прошептал Гарри между поцелуями.

— Нет. — Северус гладил бёдра Гарри.

— Да. — Гарри отстранился, переводя дыхание, а Снейп смотрел на него потемневшими непроницаемыми глазами.

На лестнице послышались голоса Рона и Джеймса. Снейп вздрогнул, нервно оглянулся.

— Скажи им, чтобы собирались, яхта уже… ах да, я говорил. Да и собирать им нечего. Я не приду вас провожать. С Мирандой поговорю наедине. Прощай, Поттер.

Он вышел из столовой. Гарри смотрел ему вслед, заново переживая поцелуи Северуса, вкус его губ, прикосновения его рук к плечам, пояснице… и ниже; внутри сладко задрожало, и эта дрожь была одним из самых приятных интимных ощущений Мерлин знает за сколько времени.

— Доброе утро, папа.

Гарри посмотрел на сына и почувствовал себя пристыженным. В то же время он знал, что поступил правильно.

Джеймс окинул его тревожным взглядом.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да. Мы скоро отплываем. Снейп зашёл попрощаться, мы с ним поговорили…

— О чём?

— О разном, — ответил Гарри уклончиво.

Даже если их отношения со Снейпом переживут отъезд с острова (в чём Гарри вовсе не был уверен), он никого не собирался в них посвящать (в этом он был уверен совершенно).

Снейп, слава Мерлину, умеет хранить тайны.

— Миранда едет с нами, — добавил Гарри, и Джеймс тотчас забыл обо всём остальном.

***

Миранда облокотилась об ажурные перила, подперев щёки руками, и разглядывала мостик из лилий.

— Какой красивый. Жаль будет всё это оставлять.

— Его сделал Джеймс, — сказал Северус. — Сделает тебе такой же.

— Там всё будет иначе. — На губах Миранды появилась улыбка, растерянная, но полная предвкушения. — Может быть, немного погуляем?

— Хорошо, — согласился Северус.

Миранда взяла его под руку.

Спустившись с мостика, они пошли по берегу ручья.

— Столько всего случилось, — сказала Северус, оглядываясь на газебо, выстроенный Ариэлем.

— И с тобой тоже. — Миранда заглянула ему в лицо.

Северус пожал плечами, но не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Ты такой необычный сегодня. Словно помолодел.

— Глупости.

— Это правда. Гарри хороший, да?

Северус пожал плечами.

— Сколько ему было лет, когда вы виделись в последний раз, до Блокулы?

— Семнадцать, кажется.

— Как мне! — сказала Миранда изумлённо. — Не могу представить его семнадцатилетним.

— А меня? — шутливо спросил Северус.

По взгляду Миранды было понятно, что ей проще представить себе Блокулу несформировавшимся пузырём земли.

— Так много историй! — задумчиво произнёс Северус. — Одна из них была моей.

— Ты говоришь так, словно она завершилась.

— Та история завершилась наконец, и это к лучшему. Я устал от ненависти, Миранда, — раны, нанесённые ею, не исцеляются. Меня истощила жажда мести, не находившая себе выхода. Однако теперь всё это действительно закончилось.

Миранда молча смотрела на него, ожидая продолжения. Северус тряхнул головой.

— Но довольно обо мне. Поговорим о тебе. Что ты собираешься делать в Англии? Прими совет: не селись с семьёй мужа. — Северус невольно поморщился, произнося это слово.

Глаза Миранды затуманились.

— Почему… почему бы тебе не поехать со мной?

— Купите или снимите отдельный дом. Я дам тебе столько денег, сколько понадобится.

— Поедем со мной. Ты покажешь мне Хогвартс — Джеймс столько о нём рассказывал! — Лондон…

— Я так долго там не был, что сам превратился в чужака.

— Мне страшно. — Миранда обхватила себя руками. — Здесь были только мы с тобой…

«…И были счастливы, — договорил Северус с горечью. — А потом я всё испортил».

— И Петтигрю, — напомнил он с усмешкой. — Твой верный поклонник.

— Ну, папа! — Миранда прижала ладони к щекам и засмеялась. — Вот уж о ком я не заскучаю! Но там будет столько людей — разных людей. Как мне вести себя? Кто научит меня с ними ладить?

— Я никогда этого не умел — ладить с людьми. У меня ты можешь научиться только магии, голубка. Быть счастливой учись у других. Послушай, — сказал Северус, заметив колебания Миранды и поборов искушение обратить их себе на пользу, — знаниями ты превосходишь их всех. В тебе соединились моя наука и талант твоей матери. Ариэль подарил тебе не одну лишь мантию: он вдохнул в твою душу магию стихий.

— Знания — это ещё не всё, — сказала Миранда тихо.

Северус преодолел мучительное желание обнять дочь, прижать к себе перед расставанием. Чем он способен ей помочь, сделать так, чтобы ей было не страшно смотреть в будущее?

Ещё одна неприятная мысль пришла Северусу в голову: его не будет рядом, когда Миранда узнает правду о нём.

— Возможно, в Англии ты узнаешь обо мне много такого, что может показаться тебе… неприемлемым. Точнее, ты это узнаешь наверняка, — сказал он, преодолевая нежелание затрагивать эту тему. — Прошу, не суди меня слишком строго.

— Это случилось давно, и ты изменился, — ответила Миранда серьёзно. — Ты сам говорил о множестве историй. Тогда ты был в одной из них, а теперь — в другой.

— И чем она закончится?

— Мы должны прожить её до конца, чтобы узнать. — Миранда улыбнулась, подставляя солнцу лицо.

Сейчас Миранда думала так, но что произойдёт, когда она окажется вдали от Северуса? Как много времени пройдёт, прежде чем её любовь померкнет, а затем иссякнет? Северус ничего не мог сделать, чтобы предотвратить крушение дочкиных иллюзий.

Разве что действительно поехать с ней.

— Прости, я взволнован всем, что произошло за эти дни, — сказал Северус. — Ступай домой, Джеймс ждёт тебя, а я пока немного поброжу.

Миранда погладила его по руке.

— Ты придёшь попрощаться?

— Нет. Зачем нам прощаться? Мы будем писать друг другу.

Миранда запрокинула голову и снова посмотрела на солнце.

— Знаешь, что сказал мне Ариэль? Что у причала — не у того, который Джеймс построил для «Грифона», а у другого, в дальней гавани — стоит корабль, снаряжённый к отплытию. Интересно, для кого он предназначен? И как скоро этот человек собирался объявить о себе по прибытии в Англию?

— Пиши мне чаще, голубка, — сказал Северус с улыбкой.

***

Радость от того, что не нужно расставаться с Мирандой, померкла перед необходимостью возвращаться на забытую родину. Придётся искать дом и, вероятно, улаживать с Министерством вопрос перехода из категории официально умерших в категорию официально оживших, но главное — встречаться со старыми знакомыми. Придётся вернуться ко всему недосказанному, нерешённому, — ко всему, что он пытался покинуть. При мысли об этом Северус ощутил такую тоску, что едва не переменил решение, а при появлении Петтигрю почти окончательно решил остаться.

— Зачем звал? — Петтигрю потёр шею, покрытую багровыми, ещё не начавшими темнеть синяками.

— Поговорить хотел.

— Этот Уизли всё врёт! — заверил Петтигрю. — Вовсе я его не подговаривал тебя убить. Это он так хотел, а я ему говорил, что нельзя.

— А, стало быть, подбивал Уизли на убийство? — Северус вздохнул. — На тебя похоже. Он, кстати, тебя не выдал. Ладно, Питер. Между нами всякое было. Признаю, что в последние годы не слишком хорошо с тобой обходился.

— И до этого тоже, — пробормотал Петтигрю.

— До этого ты и сам был хорош. Мерлин с ней, с древней историей. У меня к тебе предложение. Хочешь остаться на острове один?

Петтигрю недоверчиво сощурился, прикусил губу.

— Оставайся и живи в пещере, если хочешь.

— Как хозяин?

Северус слегка улыбнулся: он не намеревался заходить так далеко в своей щедрости.

— Скажем, как управляющий. Время от времени мы с Мирандой будем наведываться сюда. Я заберу с собой Мьет и ещё троих. Остальные лемуры останутся здесь и будут тебе подчиняться.

— Ариэль тоже останется? — спросил Петтигрю боязливо.

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Я его отпускаю. Что он будет делать после этого, ему решать.

— Он мне не нравится, — прохныкал Петтигрю.

— Не раздражай его, и он не причинит тебе вреда. — Северус нетерпеливо вздохнул. — Я попрошу Ариэля, чтобы тебя не трогал. Кажется, мы всё обсудили?

— Авроры сюда не нагрянут?

— Сам знаешь: Блокулы им не найти.

— Ну ладно. — Петтигрю криво улыбнулся. — Когда ты уезжаешь?

— Скоро. — Северус скрестил руки на груди. Желание отложить отъезд было мучительным, однако он знал, что если промедлит хоть день, останется на Блокуле навсегда. — Так что, по рукам?

Петтигрю закивал.

— Иди, мне нужно собраться.

Петтигрю выскочил на террасу, потом в розарий.

Северус открыл сундучок и стал укладывать в него уменьшенные книги Кларибель. В Англии или на Блокуле, а такими книгами не бросаются.

Петтигрю плясал джигу среди роз.

***

Перед тем как подняться на борт «Грифона», Гарри бросил последний взгляд на Блокулу. Замок-пещера возвышался над побережьем равнодушной слепой громадой. Снейпа на причале не было.

Судовые эльфы побежали по вантам, поднимая паруса.

— Свистать всех наверх! — проорал капитан Драм. — Отдать швартовы!

— Кажется, опять собирается гроза, — заметил Рон, с беспокойством наблюдая за темнеющим небом.

— Не о чем беспокоиться, — сказала Миранда, — Ариэль зачаровал «Грифон». Даже самый страшный шторм не причинит нам вреда.

Она взглянула на Гарри.

— А сколько духов служат тебе?

Гарри опешил, потом улыбнулся.

— Боюсь, что ни одного.

Брови Миранды сочувственно приподнялись.

— Может быть, это и к лучшему, — сказала она великодушно. — Духи — существа капризные, никогда не знаешь, чего от них ждать. Уединенный остров для них подходит, но в людной местности они могут наделать вреда. Особенно такие могущественные, как Ариэль. Ты что-то ищешь?

Гарри покачал головой. Он стоял, оглядываясь и не понимая, чего, собственно, ждёт. Снейп не покинет остров.

— Возьми, с нею тебе будет удобнее. — Миранда подала ему складную подзорную трубу.

— Спасибо, не нужно.

— Она волшебная. — Миранда улыбнулась. — В эту трубу можно разглядеть самые укромные уголки острова, если она как следует настроена. Только не стоит рассказывать всем о том, что увидишь. Эта труба не любит, когда выдают её секреты.

Джеймс позвал её, и Миранда убежала. Вздохнув, Гарри поднёс трубу к глазам. Кто-то уже настроил её: Гарри увидел маленькую бухту, причал, очень похожий на тот, от которого они только что отплыли, а у причала — готовую к отплытию шхуну.

— Что там? — спросил Рон, становясь рядом.

— Секрет, — ответил Гарри с улыбкой.

***

Тучи нависли над скалами, раздался гром — вот-вот начнётся ливень. Но Северус знал, что это ненадолго — дождь скоро пройдёт, солнце вновь согреет воздух, и наступит долгий ясный вечер… вечер на Блокуле, которого он уже не увидит.

Впереди его ждут другие вечера на другом острове.

Изменит ли возвращение хоть что-то?

Северус не был в этом уверен.

Иногда ему казалось, что всё на свете предопределено: каждый идёт по собственному пути, живёт в собственном мире, и реальность одного человека не совпадает с реальностью другого — другое течение времени, другие законы.

Разве любовь в понимании Северуса и любовь в понимании Поттера — это одна и та же любовь? То, что Поттер принимал за мост от одной души к другой, для Северуса могло стать стеной, бесповоротно их разделяющей.

Северус пытался объяснить Гарри, что его жизнь была перекошена с самого начала и продолжает такой оставаться, но не преуспел. Если Поттер даже этого не способен понять, о каком совместном будущем можно говорить?

Вдалеке загромыхало. С востока надвигалась гроза: настоящая, не порождённая колдовством. Верхушки деревьев сгибались под напором шквала, вереск прижался к земле.

«Так и я, — подумал Северус, — не дерево, что ломается под ветром, а вереск, жёсткий и невзрачный».

Он может расти на скалах, ему не нужно ни плодородной почвы, ни защиты от ураганов.

К чему же все опасения? Есть время для бурь и время для отдыха, для одиночества и для любви, для изгнания и для возвращения.

«Есть время для рабства и для свободы», — принеслось с порывом ветра.

Ариэль шёл через сосновый лес в обличье великана, огромный, с тигриной головой; его глаза сияли, как две маленькие луны, и гроза колыхалась вокруг, словно складки плаща.

Стена ливня скрыла лес и горы, превратив их в расплывчатые пятна.

Когда-нибудь растают эти скалы, и горделивые сосны, и Блокула, и весь земной шар. Да полно, существовал ли он?

Мы созданы из того же вещества, что наши сны — и вся наша жизнь не более, чем чей-то сон или сказка, рассказанная досужим болтуном рассеянным слушателям. Весь шум и ярость, которыми наполнена наша жизнь, стихнут однажды и в наступившем молчании мы наконец узнаем правду о себе.

— Ариэль! — крикнул Северус.

Чайки подхватили его крик, понёсшийся над скалами Блокулы, над вересковыми долинами и покинутой пещерой.

Дуновение лениво и нежно коснулось его щеки, запах солёной воды защекотал ноздри.

Северус больше не видел Ариэля, но знал, что он здесь.

— Ты свободен, — сказал он.

Ветер усилился, раздул волосы и одежду, словно обнимая Северуса за плечи, гладя его по спине.

— И я тоже. Прощай, Ариэль.

— Прощай! — ответило море, и ветер раздул паруса.

~ fin ~

* Газебо — беседка, смотровая площадка или бельведер, выполненная в форме башни, купола или садового домика на возвышенном месте для обеспечения широты обозрения прилегающей местности.


End file.
